Higanbana : Reincarnation
by AllenaRida
Summary: Kematian bukanlah akhir dari hidupnya. Justru kematian itu menjadi awal dari kehidupannya yang baru. Di dunia dimana sihir adalah hal yang umum, di sanalah kehidupan barunya dimulai.
1. Orang yang berasal dari dunia lain

**~Higanbana : Reincarnation~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the others are not mine.**

* * *

Sihir ada di dunia ini.

Semua yang ada di dunia ini memiliki _Mana_. Sebuah energi magis yang digunakan untuk melakukan fenomena sihir.

Orang-orang di dunia ini menggunakan _Mana _untuk melindungi diri mereka dari bahaya. Contohnya dari monster.

Monster menghuni sebagian besar wilayah di dunia ini. Di darat, air, bahkan di udara. Mereka ada dimana-mana.

Itulah yang diceritakan Rayleigh padaku. Pria tua yang menemukan dan merawatku sekarang.

Aku sebenarnya bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Aku berasal dari sebuah dunia yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan dunia ini.

Singkat cerita, aku mati di duniaku lalu bereinkarnasi ke dunia ini setelahnya dengan tubuh yang kembali ke usia 12 tahun. Rayleigh menemukanku tergeletak di hutan dalam keadaan sekujur tubuh terluka yang kemudian membawaku ke rumahnya. Setelahnya, aku kemudian hidup bersamanya.

Rayleigh tau aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Itu karena kecerobohanku sendiri yang tanpa kusadari membuatnya menyadari jika aku berasal dari dunia lain.

Sudah sebulan lamanya aku hidup bersama Rayleigh. Selama itu, dia mengajarkan banyak hal. Seperti cara bertahan hidup di dunia ini yang sedang kulakukan sekarang.

Aku sedang berlatih teknik pedang atau _Kenjutsu_, dengan Rayleigh di sampingku memberi arahan. Dia bilang, karena aku hanya memiliki kapasitas _Mana _yang biasa(dalam artian sama seperti rakyat biasa), aku lebih baik berlatih teknik pedang dari pada sihir.

Yah, cukup mengejutkan ternyata aku memiliki _Mana _mengingat aku bukanlah berasal dari dunia ini. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Itu malah bagus untukku.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi saja hari ini, Naruto. Hari sudah sore."

Aku mengangguk dan mengakhiri latihan. Kemudian mengikuti Rayleigh yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa pedang kayu latihanku.

Rumah Rayleigh hanya rumah biasa yang terbuat dari kayu. Namun meski begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali entah kenapa. Mungkin karena berada di dalam hutan yang sejuk dan sunyi. Itu membuatku bisa tidur nyenyak.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku pergi ke ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur. Duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong, di depanku Rayleigh duduk di kursi lain dengan sebuah meja yang berisi makanan memisahkan kami.

"Sayur lagi … kau tau Rayleigh, aku ingin makan daging sesekali." Aku membuang nafas lelah. Melihat makanan di atas meja yang hanya berisi sayuran.

"Yah, kau tau bukan. Hanya ini yang kumiliki."

Yah, sejujurnya aku tidak bisa berharap banyak masalah ini. Rayleigh tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk membeli makanan yang lebih baik. Bahkan sayur yang menjadi makanan kami ini adalah sayur dari ladang miliknya yang tidak berada jauh dari rumah.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, lalu mulai makan makanan yang ada. Rayleighpun begitu. Usai makan, aku langsung pergi menuju kamarku untuk beristirahat.

**-Higanbana-**

Aku berdiri di sebuah tempat yang gelap. Di bawahku sebuah genangan air menjadi pijakan. Aku bertanya-tanya, dimana ini?

Aku berjalan menyusuri, mencoba mencari tahu tempat apa ini. Namun selama apapun aku berjalan, aku seakan tidak bergerak dari tempatku. Tempat ini selalu sama, seakan tidak berujung.

Disaat kebingungan melandaku, sebuah bayangan seseorang kulihat tak jauh di depanku.

Aku mencoba melihat jelas bayangan itu. Bentuknya seperti manusia-tidak itu memang manusia.

Kulihat sebuah senyum lebar dari bayangan itu. Aku masih tidak bisa melihat rupa dari sosok bayangan itu bahkan setelah aku memfokuskan mataku. Tempat ini terlalu gelap.

"Oi yang disana! Siapa kau?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sosok itu masih tetap berada di tempatnya sambil melempar senyum padaku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa familiar dengan senyumnya.

Sosok itu mulai berjalan perlahan mendekat. Dan kemudian tiba-tiba sudah berada di depanku, itu membuatku terkejut sampai aku terjengkang ke belakang.

**-Higanbana-**

"Uaaaaa!"

"Huft … huft … huft …."

Aku bangun terkejut dengan keringat dingin di seluruh tubuh. Itu tadi sangat mengejutkan.

Yang tadi itu, mimpi. Tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat nyata. Lalu sosok hitam dengan senyum itu, apa atau siapa?

Aku tidak melihat jelas wajahnya dalam mimpi tadi, aku terlalu terkejut saat dia tiba-tiba ada di depanku.

Mengusap kasar wajahku, aku memutuskan untuk melupakan mimpi yang kualami tadi. Sekarang sudah pagi, itu terlihat dari cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela di kamarku ini.

Aku turun dari ranjang, lalu berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi. Setalah selesai membersihkan diri, aku kembali ke kamar dan berpakaian. Hanya sebuah baju dari kulit sederhana dan celana kain panjang berwarna coklat. Keluar dari kamar lagi, lalu aku berjalan keluar dari rumah.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah ladang yang tak jauh dari rumah. Di sana kudapati pria tua berambut silver yang telah kuanggap kakekku sendiri di dunia ini sedang menyirami tanaman sayurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto." Rayleigh berkata saat aku berjalan mendekat padanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk membalas perkataannya lalu membantunya menyirami ladang. Ladang ini tidak terlalu luas, mungkin hanya sekitar 5 meter persegi luasnya, dengan berbagai macam sayur ditanam di sini.

Selesai menyirami ladang, Rayleigh menyuruhku untuk berlatih kembali selagi dia mengurus hal lain. Entah apa yang dia urus, aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Aku memulai latihan dengan latihan fisik terlebih dahulu. Melakukan_ push up_, _sit up_, dan _squad jump_ masing-masing sebanyak 50 kali. Meski itu sangat sulit untuk tubuh kecilku ini, namun aku tetap memaksakannya. Dilanjut dengan berlari beberapa putaran mengitari kawasan rumah dan ladang sebisaku. Setelahnya, aku beristirahat sejenak lalu mulai berlatih _Kenjutsu_. Gerakan-gerakan dasar kulakukan dengan _Bokken _yaitu pedang kayu yang kubuat sendiri ini. Bentuknya sangat mirip dengan pedang jenis _katana_ khas negaraku. Aku tidak menggunakan pedang kayu biasa yang di berikan Reyleigh. Karena bentuknya seperti sebuah _Longsword_ dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu.

Awalnya aku berpikir jika _Kenjutsu_ hanya mencakup tebas dan tusuk saja. Tapi ternyata lebih dari itu, ada beberapa hal yang perlu diperhatikan. Seperti teknik pernapasan yang benar, langkah kaki, penggunaan kekuatan dan lainnya. Itu semua adalah hal-hal penting dalam _Kenjutsu_.

Rayleigh mengajarkan itu semua padaku. Namun bahkan dengan semua kerja kerasku, aku masih belum bisa menguasai itu semua. Sangat sulit ternyata belajar _Kenjutsu_ dari yang kuperkirakan.

Selama lebih dari 1 jam aku berlatih, sampai kemudian Rayleigh datang dan menyuruhku berhenti. Dia memanggilku, aku segera berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Tangkap ini."

Aku dengan sigap menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Rayleigh. Sebuah belati berbalut kulit sebagai sarungnya kini berada digenggamanku. Aku menatap Reyleigh dengan pandangan bertanya kenapa dia memberikan belati ini padaku.

"Kau bilang kemarin malam ingin makan daging bukan? Kalau begitu berburulah menggunakan belati itu." Rayleigh mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Berburu dengan menggunakan belati ini? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan berkata, 'apa kau bercanda?'

"Itu terserah padamu bagaimana caranya. Yang pasti jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, maka berusahalah untuk mendapatkannya." Rayleigh menjawab dengan santai seakan tanpa beban.

Aku memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Hey ayolah, kau menyuruhku berburu hanya dengan bermodalkan sebuah belati, apa kau bercanda? Seharusnya kau memberiku sebuah busur beserta anak panahnya jika menyuruhku berburu bodoh!

"Huft …."

Aku menghela nafas kasar. Tidak ada gunanya aku mengeluh akan hal ini. Pada akhirnya tetap akan sia-sia jika aku mengeluhkan ini pada Rayleigh. Pria tua itu selalu memiliki jawaban atas keluhanku.

Dengan malas aku melakukan apa yang disuruh Rayleigh. Aku menaruh _Bokken-_ku terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah lalu mulai pergi ke hutan untuk berburu.

Rumah Rayleigh berada di kaki bukit di sebuah hutan. Jadi tidak perlu pergi jauh jika ingin berburu karena biasanya binatang sering berkeliaran di dalam hutan dekat rumah.

Aku berjalan perlahan di hutan dalam perburuanku. Mataku mengedar ke segala arah mencari binatang buruan. Akhirnya aku menemukan buruan setelah beberapa lama mencari. Seekor rusa dewasa kudapati tengah memakan rumput jauh di depanku.

Melihat itu, aku mengeluarkan belati pemberian Rayleigh yang kusimpan di pinggang belakang. Berjalan mengendap-ngendap mendekati rusa itu yang masih belum menyadariku. Aku bersembunyi dibalik batang pohon yang cukup besar, melihat mangsaku yang kini jaraknya sudah cukup dekat sekitar 7 meter.

Aku terus mengamati rusa itu beberapa menit dari balik pohon. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berburu selama aku hidup. Aku merasa sedikit gugup.

Mencoba mengatur ritme jantung dengan menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya kembali. Setelah itu aku mulai berlari menuju rusa buruanku.

Rusa itu menyadariku. Dia melihat kearahku sekejap lalu berlari menjauh. Aku berlari secepat mungkin mengejarnya. Rusa itu sangat cepat, lebih cepat dariku. Membuat jarak diantara kami semakin menjauh.

Aku tidak mau menyerah. Walau jarak kami saat ini cukup jauh, aku memaksakan kakiku berlari mengejarnya yang dengan lincahnya berlari kesana kemari. Jantungku berdegup kencang setiap detiknya bersamaan dengan nafasku yang tidak beraturan.

Aku tidak tau berapa lama aku terus mengejar rusa itu yang berlari kesana kemari melewati pepohonan hutan. Aku menyerah saat kurasakan tenagaku habis. Rusa itu terus berlari menjauh sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat.

Aku membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut. Udara keluar masuk paru-paru tidak beraturan, kakiku terasa nyeri. Aku sangat lelah.

"Sial … (huft) sudah … (huft) kuduga … (huft) ini sangat sulit … (huft)." Sambil terengah-engah aku berucap kesal.

Cukup lama aku beristirahat, mencoba mengatur ritme nafasku. Setelah kembali normal, aku lanjut berburu kembali sampai sore hari. Namun meski begitu, aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan satu buruanpun. Pada akhirnya aku harus pulang dengan tangan kosong ke rumah.

**-Higanbana-**

Hari berikutnya aku lakukan seperti biasa. Bangun pagi, Mandi, membantu Rayleigh menyirami ladang, lalu latihan. Dan hari ini aku kembali berburu seperti kemarin.

Setelah memikirkan ini kemarin malam, aku menangkap maksud dari perburuan yang disuruhkan Rayleigh ini. Perburuan ini bertujuan untuk melatih stamina dan gerakanku. Dengan mengejar binatang yang lebih cepat dan lincah dariku, itu akan memaksaku untuk berkembang terus sedikit demi sedikit meningkatkan stamina dan gerakanku. Ini juga alasan kenapa Rayleigh hanya memberikan belati untuk kupakai berburu.

Namun meski sudah mengetahui maksud dari perburuan ini, aku tetap belum bisa mendapat satu buruanpun yang akhirnya harus pulang sore hari dengan tangan hampa.

Hari berikutnya aku kembali berburu setelah selesai melakukan aktifitas biasa. Namun tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, aku pulang dengan tangan kosong. Terus seperti itu selama beberapa hari.

Sampai akhirnya di hari ke-14 aku berhasil mendapatkan seekor rusa dewasa. Berkat perburuan ini yang sudah kulakukan selama dua minggu, stamina dan kecepatan gerakanku bertambah. Itulah yang membuatku berhasil hari ini.

Rasa senang dan bangga kurasakan setelah berhasil mendapat buruan di hari ini. Dengan langkah yang semangat, aku pulang sambil menggendong buruanku ke rumah. Rayleigh mengucapkam selamat atas keberhasilanku, dan kemudian kamipun memasak rusa yang telah kutangkap.

.

.

.

.

**~Orang yang berasal dari dunia lain~**

**To be continue**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. **


	2. Mana dan Pedang

**~****Higanbana : Reincarnation****~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the other are not mine**

* * *

Setahun sudah aku berada di dunia ini. Selama itu, aku tetap tinggal bersama Rayleigh. Pria tua itu sudah memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku sebagai cucunya, dan kuterima dengan senang hati. Lagipula jika bukan bersama Rayleigh, dimana lagi aku tinggal. Hanya dia yang kukenal di dunia ini.

Selama setahun, aku isi dengan berlatih _Kenjutsu_ disamping membantu Rayleigh mengurus ladang. Kemampaun _Kenjutsu_-ku bisa dibilang sudah cukup bagus, walau belum bisa dikatakan sempurna.

Hari ini Rayleigh memutuskan untuk mengajarkan hal lain. Dia melihat bahwa kemampuan _Kenjutsu_-ku sudah cukup bagus, jadi dia berniat mengajarkan hal lainnya, yaitu penggunaan energi _Mana._

Dan disinilah sekarang, aku bersama Rayleigh berdiri berhadapan di halaman depan rumah.

"Baiklah, kau sudah tahu apa itu _Mana _bukan?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Rayleigh.

_Mana _adalah energi magis yang ada di dalam tubuh setiap makhluk hidup. Energi itu layaknya sebuah _life force_ bagi makhluk hidup. Jika _Mana _dalam tubuh habis sampai tak bersisa, maka kita akan mati. Itulah penjelasan tentang energi _Mana._

"Hm, bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan langsung mengajarkanmu cara untuk menggunakan energi _Mana_."

Kembali aku mengangguk dan bersiap menyerap semua penjelasan dari Rayleigh setelahnya.

"_Mana_ bukan hanya digunakan untuk melakukan fenomena sihir. Tapi juga bisa digunakan untuk memperkuat tubuh, dan memperkuat serangan fisik. Caranya, dengan mengalirkan _Mana_ kebagian tubuh yang ingin diperkuat. Contohnya seperti ini …."

Rayleigh menganggat lengan kanannya yang terkepal. Lalu kulihat lengannya itu terselimuti sebuah aura berwarna putih pucat. aku melihat Reyleigh berjalan kearah sebuah pohon tak jauh dati tempat kami. Dan kemudian pria tua itu memukulkan tinju tangan kanannya yang terbungkus aura pada batang pohon.

Hasilnya sangat mengejutkan. Batang pohon yang ditinju oleh Rayleigh menghasilkan sebuah cekungan besar. Itu membuktikan seberapa besar kekuatan tinjunya.

"… dengan melapiskan _Mana _pada lenganmu, itu akan membuat lenganmu semakin kuat. Dan jika kau gunakan untuk menyerang, maka kekuatannya akan meningkat dari aslinya, seperti ini." Rayleigh menjelaskan sambil menunjuk hasil tinjuannya di batang pohon tadi.

Aku mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasannya yang mudah kupahami.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu. Aku ingin kau melakukan apa yang kulakukan tadi," pinta Rayleigh.

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan mendekati salah satu pohon lain.

"Fokus dan rasakanlah aliran _Mana _yang ada di tubuhmu. Lalu tuntun itu menuju lenganmu."

Tanpa berlama-lama aku melakukan apa yang dikatakan Rayleigh. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba merasakan _Mana_ dalam tubuhku. Itu berhasil, ada sesuatu yang kurasakan mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Rasanya panas tapi tidak berlebihan. Lebih seperti hangat rasanya.

Kemudian aku mencoba menuntunnya. _Mana_ dalam tubuhku kutuntun menuju lengan kanan. Aku merasakan ada perbedaan di lengan kananku. Saat aku membuka mata, sebuah aura kecil berwarna merah melapisi lengan kananku.

Aku melihat itu sejenak, lalu setelahnya menatap batang pohon di depanku. Kukepalkan tangan kanan yang terlapisi _Mana_ lalu memasang kuda-kuda yang kumiliki. Setelah itu kupukulkan tangan kananku kebatang pohon sekuat mungkin.

_Braak_

Hasilnya mengejutkan. Pukulanku menghasilkan sebuah cekungan di batang pohon itu. Walau tidak sebesar Rayleigh tadi, tapi ini sudah membuktikan pukulanku cukup kuat. Dan aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali setelah memukul batang pohon itu.

"Hm, bagus. Kau dapat melakukannya dengan baik walau baru pertama kali. Orang yang berasal dari dunia lain memang hebat." Rayleigh memujiku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya.

Aku menatap lenganku yang masih terbungkus _Mana_ berwarna merah. Dahiku mengerut melihat perbedaan warna _Mana_-ku dengan milik Reyleigh tadi.

"Hei, _Oyaji_ … kenapa warna _Mana_-ku berbeda denganmu?" Aku memutuskan bertanya akan hal ini daripada kebingungan.

"Itu karena atribut sihir-mu berbeda dengan milikku."

"Atribut sihir?"

"Ya. Setiap orang memiliki artibut sihir yang berbeda-beda, dan terkadang ada juga yang tidak memiliki atribut sihir. Mereka disebut _Non-elemen_, _Mana_ mereka berwarna polos atau putih pucat …."

"… atribut sihir biasanya terdiri dari lima elemen alam. Tapi ada juga atribut unik seperti elemen es dan sihir ruang waktu …."

"… aku sendiri adalah seorang _Non-elemen_, dan dilihat dari warna _Mana_ milikmu, sepertinya atribut sihirmu adalah elemen api."

Aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Rayleigh tentang atribut sihir. Tidak kusangka ternyata setiap orang memiliki warna _Mana _yang berbeda tergantung atribut sihir mereka. Kukira semuanya sama saja.

Kulihat kembali lengan kananku yang masih terbungkus _Mana_ berwarna merah. Jadi atribut sihirku adalah elemen api, ya. Aku cukup beruntung karena menurutku elemen api adalah elemen yang unik karena tidak memiliki wujud yang pasti.

Tak lama _Mana_ yang melapisi lenganku perlahan memudar sampai akhirnya hilang. Aku menatap bingung hal itu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun sungguh.

"Hm, sepertinya hanya sampai sana batasmu dalam menggunakan _Mana_." Reyleigh berkata tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya menuntut penjelasan.

"Pengendalian _Mana_-mu masih rendah. Itu wajar mengingat kau baru pertama kali menggunakannya, tapi aku cukup terkesan kau dapat mempertahankannya sampai beberapa menit. Biasanya orang-orang hanya dapat mempertahankannya beberapa detik saja saat pertama kali menggunakan _Mana_," jelas pria tua itu.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Jadi pengendalian _Mana_-ku masih rendah, ya.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang aku ingin kau melatih pengendalian _Mana_-mu. Itu sangat penting karena membuatmu dapat menggunakan _Mana_ secara leluasa. Dan juga dengan itu kau dapat memporsi banyak _Mana _yang kau gunakan …."

"… cara melatihnya sederhana, kau hanya perlu terus menggunakan _Mana _sambil beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Namun jangan anggap mudah, karena untuk melakukan itu memerlukan fokus yang sangat tinggi untuk tetap mempertahankan _Mana _disamping kau melakukan hal lain."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan dengan segera melakukannya. Aku mengalirkan kembali _Mana_-ku yang kali ini keseluruh tubuh. Disamping itu aku melakukan latihan _Kenjutsu_ secara bersamaan. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Rayleigh. Sangat sulit mempertahankan _Mana_-ku tetap melapisi tubuh. Bahkan kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Aku berasumsi jika semakin luas area lapisan _Mana_ yang kulakukan, maka akan semakin sulit.

Kembali aku mengalirkan _Mana_ keseluruh tubuh dan berlatih Kenjutsu bersamaan. Dan kembali aura _Mana_ yang melapisi tubuhku hilang tak lama kemudian. Sangat sulit untuk membagi fokus ke dua hal yang berbeda. Sedikit saja aku terlalu fokus pada hal lain, aura _Mana _yang melapisiku akan segera hilang karena hilangnya fokusku pada hal itu.

Namun aku tidak menyerah. Aku terus mengulanginya berkali-kali. Sampai hari sudah sore, aku menghentikan latihanku dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Membersihkan diri, makan malam lalu tidur.

**-Higanbana-**

Dua minggu terlewat. Selama itu aku gunakan untuk pengendalian _Mana_ disamping melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari. Bisa kukatakan, pengendalian _Mana_-ku sudah berkembang dibanding pertama kali. Kini aku bisa mempertahankannya selama 30 menit. Itu cukup bagus menurut Rayleigh untuk anak seusiaku.

Hari ini Rayleigh mengajakku pergi ke kota menjual hasil ladangnya. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menemaninya menjual hasil ladang, jadi ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke kota. Entah apa alasannya pria tua ini mengajakku kali ini. Saat aku menanyakannya, dia hanya bilang jika aku akan tau nanti. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Di atas kereta kuda, aku duduk di belakang bersama sayuran yang akan kami jual. Rayleigh berada di depan menjadi kusir. Guncangan kurasakan begitu roda kayu kereta ini melewati jalan bebatuan yang menuju ke kota Fort. Kota yang berada di bawah bukit tempat rumah kami berada.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk kami sampai di kota tujuan mengingat jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kini aku dan Rayleigh berada di kota Fort. Bangunan-bangunan berdinding bata merah berjajar menyambut kami di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan yang di lalui kereta kuda ini. Kota ini tidak terlalu besar, bahkan kupikir ini masih belum pantas disebut kota. Mungkin karena struktur bangunan di kota ini yang lebih bagus dari sebuah desa, maka di sebut sebagai kota.

Kereta kuda terus masuk ke dalam kota. Sampai kami masuk di wilayah yang bisa kusebut sebagai pasar. Kios-kios berjejer, bangunan toko berdinding bata merah kudapati di sepanjang jalan yang kami lalui.

Kereta kuda tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah penginapan. Di depan penginapan itu, sudah ada seorang pria paruh baya berkumis menunggu kami. Aku melihat ke tempat kusir di mana Rayleigh sudah turun dari sana.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo bantu aku menurunkan sayuran ini."

Aku mengangguk, lalu menurunkan keranjang-keranjang berisi sayuran yang kami bawa.

"Ah, Rayleigh. Akhirnya kau datang." Pria paruh baya berkumis yang berdiri di depan pintu penginapan berkata. Dia tersenyum pada Rayleigh.

Reyleigh dan aku meletakan keranjang berisi sayuran di depan penginapan. Pria tua berambut silver itu balas tersenyum pada pria paruh baya di depan kami saat ini.

"Oh, siapa anak muda ini, Rayleigh?" Pria paruh baya itu bertanya pada Rayleigh sambil menatapku.

Rayleigh menatap kearahku, lalu dia merangkul pundakku dan menarikku berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Anak ini adalah cucu angkatku, namanya Naruto. Aku menemukannya pingsan di dalam hutan setahun yang lalu." Rayleigh memperkenalkan diriku pada pria paruh baya di depan kami.

"Dan Naruto, dia adalah pemilik penginapan tempat aku biasa menjual sayuranku. Namanya Kurahasi Kurai." Lanjut Reyleigh memperkenalkan pria di depan kami yang ternyata pemilik penginapan ini.

"Salam kenal, _Oji-san_." Aku membungkuk singkat pada pria pemilik di depanku.

"Oh, anak yang sopan. Bagus, aku suka."

Setelah itu, kami bertiga membawa keranjang sayur yang aku dan Rayleigh bawa ke dalam penginapan. Kami meletakannya di dapur penginapan itu, setelah itu kami bertiga kembaki keluar.

"Baiklah, ini bayaran untuk sayuranmu. Seperti biasa, 20 koin perak." Pemilik penginapan memberikan sebuah kantong berisi uang koin pada Rayleigh.

Di dunia ini, uang terdiri dari koin emas, perak dan perunggu. 1 koin emas sama dengan 100 koin perak, dan 1 koin perak setara dengan 100 koin perunggu.

Rayleigh menerima kantong pemberian dari pemilik penginapan lalu menyimpannya.

"Dan ini untukmu, Naruto-_kun_. Anggap sebagai bayaran telah membantu mengangkat sayuran tadi." Pemilik penginapan sedikit membungkuk dan memberikan dua keping koin perak padaku.

Aku menatap dua koin perak itu dengan ragu-ragu sebelum kemudian menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, _Oji-san_." Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasihku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit pergi, Kurai-_san_. Terima kasih atas bayarannya."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Rayleigh. Karena kau sudah mau menjual sayuranmu padaku."

Reyleigh mengangguk mendengar itu. Lalu kami berduapun kembali naik ke kereta kuda dan pergi dari sana.

"Kita akan kemana lagi, Rayleigh?" Aku bertanya bingung pada Rayleigh yang sedang mengemudikan kereta kuda. Pasalnya, bukannya pergi menuju gerbang kota untuk kembali ke rumah, kami malah masuk lebih dalam kota Fort.

"Kita akan ke pandai besi sebentar, lalu setelah itu kita kembali ke rumah."

"Pandai besi? Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tau nanti saat kita sampai."

Rayleigh berkata sambil tersenyum misterius. Aku menatap Rayleigh dengan mengerut bingung lalu kemudian mengangkat kedua bahuku melupakannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama kami sudah sampai di depan sebuah toko pandai besi. Aku dan Rayleigh segera turun dari kereta kuda lalu masuk ke toko itu.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar begitu kami membuka pintu toko pandai besi ini, dilanjut dengan berbagai senjata dapat kulihat tersusun rapi di dalam toko. Seorang pria berbadan besar berdiri di belakang meja konter.

Mataku mengedar, melihat berbagai senjata yang ada di dalam toko. Tombak, _longsword_, kapak, belati dan senjata lainnnya ada di sini. Bahkan ada juga sebuah tameng.

"Hoho, Reyleigh, kau datang lagi." Pria berbadan besar yang kuasumsikan sebagai pemilik toko pandai besi ini berkata. Wajahnya menampakan senyum lebar.

Rayleigh berjalan mendekati konter dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hm, apa anak muda ini yang kau katakan waktu itu, Rayleigh?" Pemilik pandai besi bertanya sambil dia menatapku dengan lengannya yang memegang dagu seakan pria itu tengah menilaiku.

"Namanya Naruto, dia adalah cucu angkatku …." Rayleigh menarikku ke depan, memperkenalkan diriku pada pemilik toko pandai besi.

"… dan Naruto, dia adalah Tenma. Pemilik toko pandai besi ini."

"Salam kenal, _Oji-san_. Namaku Naruto." Aku sedikit membungkukkan baganku pada pria bernama Tenma itu. Pria itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Jadi, apa pesananku sudah selesai, Tenma-_san_?" Rayleigh bertanya. Aku mengerut bingung mendengarnya. Apa yang Rayleigh pesan pada pandai besi ini? Itulah yang ada dipikiranku.

"Tentu, aku sudah menyelesaikannya lima hari lalu." Tenma mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja konter. Itu adalah sebuah pedang tersarung yang sangat familiar di mataku.

Itu adalah _katana_. Dilihat dari bentuknnya aku sangat yakin jika itu adalah pedang khas negaraku. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah pedang itu tidak ada di dunia ini?

Rayleigh menerima pedang itu, manatapnya singkat lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Ini, ambilah. Pedang ini untukmu."

"Eh?"

Aku menerima pedang itu dengan terkejut. Kutarik pedang itu keluar dari sarungnya, melihat bilah pedangnya yang terbentuk sempurna berwarna perak indah.

Seketika aku teringat sesuatu.

"Rayleigh, apa ini alasan kau meminjam _bokken-_ku dua minggu yang lalu? Untuk digunakan sebagai desain memesan pedang ini?"

Dua minggu lalu Rayleigh meminjam _bokken-_ku saat dia pergi ke kota untuk sebuah urusan yang tidak kuketahui. Aku tidak tau saat itu untuk apa dia meminjamnya, ternyata sebagai desain untuk membuat pedang ini.

Rayleigh mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Dan kau menggunakan pedangmu sebagai bahan untuk pedang ini, bukan?"

Di hari itu dia juga membawa pedang kesayangannya saat pergi ke kota. Namun saat kembali, pedang itu kulihat tidak lagi dibawanya.

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi melihat pria berambut silver itu tersenyum, sudah membuktikan jika dugaanku benar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melebur pedangmu untuk dibuat menjadi pedang ini dan memberikannya padaku? Bukankah itu benda berharga yang kau miliki?"

Rayleigh pernah berkata, jika pedang _longsword_ miliknya itu adalah satu-satunya benda berharga yang dia miliki. Tapi kenapa dia rela meleburnya dan dibuat menjadi sebuah pedang baru, dan diberikan untukku?

Rayleigh tersenyum teduh. Dia berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya denganku, lalu mengelus kepalaku dengan lengan kekarnya.

Sebuah perasaan muncul dalam diriku saat merasakan elusan itu. Ada perasaan kesal dan jengkel, karena merasa aku seperti dianggap anak kecil walau penampilanku memang begitu. Tapi aslinya mentalku adalah remaja yang sudah matang.

Selain itu, ada juga perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan. Dan itu lebih dominan dibanding perasaan lainnya. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti itu. Tapi aku menikmati elusan Rayleigh padaku, dan tidak sedikitpun berniat menghentikannya.

"Memang benar, pedang itu adalah benda berhargaku satu-satunya …."

Aku hendak berkata menyanggah ucapan Rayleigh, namun terhenti begitu dia melanjutkannya.

"Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih berharga dibandingkan pedang itu. Yaitu kau, Naruto …."

"Jaga baik-baik pedang itu. Gunakan untuk melindungi dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, karena kau adalah harta yang kumiliki saat ini."

Bersamaan dengan senyum Rayleigh yang mengakhiri ucapannya, aku diam membisu. Mataku menatap terkejut akan ucapan pria tua ini. Aku tidak menyangka, sampai segitunya Rayleigh menganggapku.

Air mata tidak bisa kubendung lagi. Rasa haru yang kurasakan saat ini membuatku tak kuasa menahan cairan bening itu untuk tidak keluar.

"_Oyaji_, kau … terima kasih."

Dengan senyum setulus mungkin yang kubisa, aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, dan kupikirkan saat ini.

Raylaigh tersenyum dia kembali mengelus kepalaku, yang sangat kunikmati.

"Jujur, pedang bernama _katana_ itu adalah pedang yang bisa kukatakan sangat hebat. Dengan bilahnya yang sedikit melengkung, itu dapat memberikan luka sayatan yang dalam."

Pemilik toko pandai besi, Kurai membuka suara. Menghentikan keharuan yang terjadi antara aku dan Rayleigh.

"Aku awalnya berniat menduplikat pedang itu untuk kujual nantinya. Tapi Rayleigh melarangku. Dia bilang dia hanya ingin pedang katana itu hanya digunakan olehmu selaku orang yang membuat desain-nya. Aku menyetujuinya meski sedikit kecewa sebenarnya." Ada raut wajah kecewa walau sedikit yang terlihat di wajah pemilik toko ini diakhir ucapannya. Membuktikan jika dia benar-benar kecewa karena tidak bisa menduplikat _katana _ini.

Aku melirik Rayleigh memastikan apa yang dikatakan Kurai-san itu benar atau tidak. Dan pria silver itu tersenyum, membuktikan jika itu benar.

Aku menatap _katana_ di tanganku. Tidak kusangka Rayleigh benar-benar segitunya untukku. Bukan hanya melebur pedang kesayangannya untuk dibuat menjadi katana ini, bahkan dia juga melarang Kurai-_san _menduplikatnya agar hanya aku yang menggunakan pedang ini.

'Rayleigh, aku akan menjaga pedang ini sepenuh hatiku, dan menggunakannya untuk melindungi diriku. Seperti yang kau katakan. Dan itu adalah janjiku seumur hidup.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Mana dan Pedang~**

**To be continue **

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini**


	3. Pertempuran melawan monster

**~Higanbana: Reincarnation~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the other are not mine**

* * *

Di atas batang pohon, aku berdiri tenang. Mata terpejam mencoba terfokus pada apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini, yaitu berusaha mendeteksi sekitarku.

Aku mempelajari ini dari Rayleigh. Dengan menyebarkan _Mana_-ku ke sekitar, maka aku dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan makhluk lain yang ada di sekitarku. Ini mempermudah perburuan yang kulakukan, dan juga dapat melatih pengendalian _Mana_-ku ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Aku dapat merasakan sampai jangkauan 30-50 meter.

Aku merasakannya. Sebuah hawa keberadaan yang sudah tidak asing lagi untukku. Rasanya seperti ada sengatan listrik di kepalaku. Aku segera turun dari pohon, dan kemudian berlari menuju hawa keberadaan itu.

Langkah kaki kubuat semininal mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara, agar tidak membuat mangsaku mengetahui keberadanku. Sambil terus memantau pergerakan mangsaku melalui deteksi _Mana_ yang terus kuaktifkan.

Tak lama aku melihatnya, seekor babi hutan dewasa yang tengah makan rumput. Bulunya berwarna coklat yang cukup tebal menutupi tubuh, dan ada dua gigi besar mencuat dari mulutnya. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan lari, aku mengeluarkan sedikit _katana_ pemberian Rayleigh yang ada dipinggang dari sarungnya.

Babi hutan itu menyadariku, namun bahkan itu sudah terlambat saat aku sudah berada di dekatnya dan mengayunkan pedangku. Dengan mudah _katana_-ku memotong lehernya. Kepala babi hutan jatuh menggelinding di rumput, disertai darah yang keluar deras dari lehernya yang sudah tak berkepala. Tubuh itu jatuh tak lama kemudian.

Aku memasukan _katana_-ku kembali ke dalam sarungnya. Berjalan menuju tubuh babi hutan yang telah menjadi mayat kemudian memasukannya ke dalam _Dimensional Storage_-ku. Begitupun kepalanya, gading babi hutan cukup berharga dan dapat dijual dengan harga lumayan tinggi.

_Dimensional Storage _adalah sihir umum yang bisa dipelajari setiap orang, namun tidak semua dapat menguasainya. Alasannya karena ada yang tidak mengerti dengan konsep sihir ini sendiri. Aku mempelajari sihir ini dari buku pemberian Rayleigh yang berisi sihir-sihir umum.

Ada kelemahan besar dari sihir ini sendiri. Yaitu semakin banyak barang yang di simpan dalam _Dimensional Storage_, maka akan semakin besar beban mental yang diterina oleh pengguna. Aku juga merasakannya saat pertama kali menggunakan sihir ini, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang membebani kepalaku yang membuatnya sedikit sakit. Tapi sekarang itu tidak terlalu kurasakan. Aku bisa menyimpan barang seberat 10 kg dalam _Dimensional Storage_ tanpa mempermasalahkan beban yang dihasilkan.

"!"

Aku tersentak. Merasakan hawa keberadaan lain melalui deteksi _Mana_ yang masih aktif. Hawanya ada dua dan sangat asing untukku. Juga terasa sedikit gelap dan … menjijikan. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku merasakan seperti itu, namun memang hawa keberadaan ini terasa sedikit menjijikan.

Aku penasaran, jadi kuputuskan untuk mencari tahu hawa keberadaan apa itu. Dengan cepat kakiku berlari menghampiri asal hawa keberadaan yang kurasakan, dengan masih mengaktifkan deteksi _Mana_-ku untuk memantau pergerakannya.

Kurasakan itu bergerak pelan menjauh melalui deteksi _Mana_. Itu membuatku mempercepat lari dengan menambahkan Mana pada kakiku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat asal hawa yang kurasakan. Di balik semak-semak aku dapat melihatnya, dua ekor monster Goblin membelakangiku berjalan menjauh. Aku dapat memastikan mereka memang Goblin karena penampilannya mirip dengan yang sering kulihat dalam game _RPG_.

Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada monster di hutan ini. Sejauh yang kutahu, hutan ini sangat aman dan hanya ada binatang biasa yang menghuninya. Jadi aku sedikit terkejut dengan ini.

Ini berbahaya. Monster biasanya memakan manusia untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Dan di bawah bukit hutan ini ada sebuah kota, yang sialnya tidak ada penjaga yang menjaga kota itu. Dan selain itu, monster seperti Goblin ini biasanya menculik wanita untuk dijadikan tempat memperbanyak populasi mereka.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Dengan sekali hentakan kaki, aku keluar dari semak-semak menuju dua Goblin itu.

Kedua monster itu menyadariku. Mereka berbalik, menatapku dan kemudian menyiapkan senjata mereka yang berupa tombak berbilah batu.

Satu goblin membuat gerakan menusuk ke kepalaku. Aku dengan mudah menghindari serangannya, lalu mengayunkan _katana_ di tangan kanan yang kugenggam erat memotong tombak milik goblin itu, dilanjut mengubah arah ayunan dan memotongnya tepat di leher.

Darah segar keluar dari leher goblin yang sudah tak berkepala. Menghujaniku dan rumput hijau di tempat ini dengan cairan merah kental itu yang sedikit berbau busuk.

Goblin yang tersisa menyerang. Tombak ditangannya ditusukan menuju ke perutku yang dengan mudah dapat kuhindari dengan gerakan menyamping. Lengan kiriku yang bebas kugunakan memegang tombak miliknya, menahan tombak itu yang berusaha ditarik oleh si goblin. Kaki kanan kuangkat menendang dada lawanku, melemparnya menuju sebuah batang pohon. Lalu dengan cepat aku melempar tombak milik si goblin di tangan kiri padanya.

Dengan tepat lemparan tombakku menancap di dada goblin itu. Memuncarkan darah segar berbau busuk yang mengenai tumput dan batang pohon tempat dia berada. Goblin itu meronta-ronta sejenak dan berteriak kesakitan sampai akhirnya diam tak bergerak. Kematian menjemputnya dengan sangat menyakitkan dibanding temannya yang sebelumnya kubunuh.

Aku mengibaskan _katana_-ku, menghilangkan noda darah yang ada di sana setelah itu memasukannya ke dalam sarung di pinggang kiriku. Aku menatap kedua mayat goblin yang sudah kubunuh.

Tidak kusangka akan semudah ini membunuh mereka. Gerakan mereka lambat begitu juga refleknya. Ini diluar dugaanku yang kupikir akan sedikit sulit.

Apa aku terlalu berhati-hati? Berpikir melawan kedua goblin ini akan sedikit sulit.

Aku memang mengetahui jika goblin adalah monster terlemah. Tapi tidak kusangka akan selemah ini sampai dapat dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

Sepertinya aku jadi sedikit paranoid di dunia ini, dibandingkan saat di duniaku yang dulu. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa bukan? Lagipula Rayleigh selalu bilang untuk jangan pernah meremehkan apapun. Selalu berhati-hati di setiap situasi. Jadi kupikir sedikit paranoid bukanlah masalah.

Aku kembali menatap kedua mayat goblin. Dari yang kutahu, goblin adalah monster yang selalu berkelompok. Mereka tidak pernah hanya ada satu atau dua ekor saja. Pasti masih ada goblin lain di hutan ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyisir area di sekitar hutan ini dengan deteksi _Mana_.

_Mana_ kembali kusebar ke sekitar. Mencoba merasakan apakah ada goblin lainnya. Namun sampai jarak 30 meter aku tidak merasakan apa-apa yang akhirnya aku meningkatkan jankauannya sampai 50 meter yang merupakan batas maksimal yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku merasakannya. Aura goblin yang berada di tiga tempat di utara, selatan dan timur. Setiap tempat terdapat dua goblin.

Aku mendecih kesal. Ini akan sedikit memakan waktu karena tempat mereka berjauhan. Aku lebih suka mereka berada di satu tempat agar aku bisa membereskan mereka bersamaan.

Aku mulai bergerak lari. Untuk pertama aku akan mulai dari selatan, setelah itu timur dan kemudian bagian utara. Kuharap ini berakhir sebelum matahari terbenam.

**-Higanbana-**

_Crass!_

Suara tebasan terdengar di hutan ini ketika _katana_-ku dengan mudah memotong leher goblin yang tersisa dari dua goblin yang kulawan. Darah segar berbau busuk segera keluar deras menyiramiku dan rumput di tempat ini.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Mengibaskan _katana_-ku menghilangkan darah goblin yang kubunuh setelah itu memasukannya ke dalam sarungnya.

Ini adalah goblin terakhir dari enam goblin yang kurasakan beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Semuanya telah kubereskan dengan mudah. Namun meski begitu aku memiliki firasat jika masih ada goblin lainnya di hutan ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali menggunakan deteksi _Mana_.

Aku tersentak. Merasakan hawa keberadaan goblin yang banyak di satu tempat berjarak 43 meter ke utara.

Dengan segera aku berlari ke tempat itu. Untuk mengecek keadaan.

Aku sampai di tempat yang kurasakan banyak hawa keberadaan goblin. Di balik pohon, aku dapat melihat ada banyak goblin berkumpul di depan sebuah gua. Jumlahnya ada 20, yang diantaranya memiliki senjata berupa _longsword_ yang sudah rusak dan berkarat.

_Darimana mereka mendapatkan pedang?_ Itulah yang kupikirkan saat melihat diantara mereka dipersenjatai sebuah _longsword_ yang sudah rusak.

Melupakan hal itu, kupikir aku bisa mengalahkan semua goblin itu sekaligus. Tapi niat itu kuurungkan. Selain karena aku sendiri sudah sedikit lelah sekarang, aku juga punya firasat jika di dalam gua itu masih ada banyak goblin lagi.

_Akan jadi sangat buruk jika setelah aku membunuh semua goblin itu dan lelah, goblin lain berdatangan dari dalam gua_. Pikirku.

Untuk saat ini mungkin lebih baik aku mundur dulu dan pulang, lalu besok aku akan menghabisi semua goblin ini. Dan mungkin aku harus membicarakan ini juga dengan Rayleigh.

Dengan itu, aku berlari menjauh dari sarang goblin itu. Sambil berharap semoga para goblin itu tidak segera bergerak mencari mangsa mereka.

**-Higanbana-**

Matahari sudah terbenam sejak lama. Kini aku dan Rayleigh berada di ruang makan rumah kami yang menyatu dengan dapur setelah selesai makan malam tadi.

"_Oyaji_, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Aku berucap pada Rayleigh yang sedang membereskan peralatan makan malam kami.

"Hm? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Rayleigh menyahut. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku menemukan sarang goblin tak jauh dari sini di dalam hutan."

Raut wajah Rayleigh yang awalnya biasa saja berubah serius setelah aku mengatakan itu.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya." Aku mengangguk.

Aku mengerti kenapa Rayleigh menjadi serius seperti ini.

Pada dasarnya, keberadaan monster itu sangat mengancam, meski monster itu adalah yang terlemah sekalipun. Itu tetap berbahaya.

Ditambah dengan adanya kota Fort-kota kecil yang berada di bawah kaki gunung ini yang sayangnya tidak memiliki penjaga, akan sangat berbahaya jika ditemukan adanya monster.

Aku memutuskan membicarakan perihal sarang goblin yang kutemukan saat perburuan tadi siang pada Rayleigh, berharap dia mau membantuku untuk menghabisi para goblin yang ada di sana.

Meski aku sendiri yakin bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, tapi akan lebih mudah jika Rayleigh ikut membantu juga.

"Aku berniat membasmi mereka besok. Jadi aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan membantumu." Rayleigh tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk. Sudah kuduga Rayleigh pasti akan membantu. Dengan ini, pembasmian goblin besok pasti akan lebih mudah dan cepat.

**-Higanbana-**

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Rayleigh sudah siap untuk melakukan pembasmian goblin seperti yang telah kami bicarakan kemarin malam.

Pedang _katana_ pemberian Rayleigh yang kini terpasang rapi di pinggangku adalah senjata yang akan kugunakan untuk melakukan pembasmian ini. Sedangkan Rayleigh sendiri hanya mempersenjatai dirinya dengan sebuah pedang kayu yang sering digunakan saat kami latih tanding.

"Apa kau yakin? Menggunakan pedang kayu itu untuk melawan para goblin nanti." Aku bertanya pada Rayleigh.

Memang dia tidak memiliki pedang lagi setelah pedangnya di lebur dan dijadikan pedang _katana_ yang sekarang kumiliki. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa memakai sebuah belati atau panah. Bukannya malah menggunakan pedang kayu.

"Tenang saja. Pedang kayu ini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Kau akan terkagum nanti saat melihat bagaimana aku menggunakan pedang kayu ini untuk membunuh para goblin itu." Rayleigh tersenyum sambil mengatakan itu. Membuatku bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya.

Jujur aku sedikit khawatir pada Rayleigh yang hanya menggunakan pedang kayu. Mengingat para goblin yang akan kami lawan dipersenjatai oleh tombak bermata pisau batu dan juga pedang walau sudah rusak dan berkarat.

Tapi melihat keyakinannya akan ucapannya tadi, kupikir kekhawatiranku tidak berguna. Lagipula Rayleigh itu kuat. Sangat kuat sampai aku masih belum bisa mengalahkannya dalam latih tanding sampai saat ini.

"Baiklah Naruto, pimpin jalannya."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu mulai berlari masuk ke hutan memimpin Rayleigh menuju sarang goblin yang kemarin kutemukan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kami sampai. Kini aku dan Rayleigh berada di depan gua yang merupakan sarang goblin yang kutemukan kemarin. Dapat kami lihat dari balik pohon para goblin berkumpul di depan gua dengan masing-masing senjata di tangan mereka. Jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang kemarin kulihat.

"Apa kau punya rencana, _Oyaji_?" Aku bertanya pada Rayleigh yang berada tak jauh di depanku.

"Tentu."

"Apa itu?"

"Maju dan bunuh mereka semua!"

Rayleigh berlari menerjang para goblin. Aku sendiri masih terdiam setelah mendengar rencananya.

Sungguh, itukah rencananya?

Aku yang masih merasa dongkol dengan rencana Rayleigh yang kelewat sederhana itu, melihat jika pria tua yang sering kusebut _Oyaji_ itu sudah membunuh beberapa goblin dengan pedang kayunya.

Melihat itu, aku juga dengan segera menerjang menuju para goblin yang sedang sibuk menyerang Rayleigh dari berbagai arah.

Pedang _katana_ kukeluarkan dari sarungnya, mengayun memotong leher satu goblin yang berniat menusukkan tombaknya dari belakang Rayleigh. Tak sampai di situ, aku kembali menggerakan _katana_-ku mengayun membunuh goblin lainnya.

Pembantaian singkat terjadi di sini. Aku dan Rayleigh dengan mudah membunuh semua goblin yang ada di depan gua.

"Ini sangat mudah." Aku berucap sambil mengibaskan katana-ku membersihkannya dari darah goblin.

"Ya memang. Goblin adalah monster terlemah, tapi mereka licik dan juga pintar." Rayleigh membalas ucapanku. Aku mengangguk karena memang itulah faktanya.

"_Saa te_, sekarang tinggal memeriksa gua ini. Aku yakin masih ada goblin lain di dalamnya," ucap Rayleigh yang lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gua yang kami pikir merupakan sarang dari goblin-goblin yang telah kami bunuh beberapa saat lalu.

Aku mengikuti Rayleigh di belakangnya mau ke dalam gua. Segera bau yang tidak sedap tercium olehku saat memasuki gua ini.

"Ugh, gua ini sangat bau." Aku mengeluh akan bau tidak sedap yang masuk kedalam indra penciumanku.

Rayleigh kulihat biasa saja akan bau tidak sedap ini. Dia tidak berusaha menutup hidungnya sepertiku. Apa dia sudah terbiasa?

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto, gua ini cukup sempit. Jika kau ceroboh mengayunkan pedang, pedangmu akan tertahan oleh dinding gua ini." Rayleigh berkata memperingatiku.

Aku mengangguk mendengarnya. Gua ini memang cukup sempit. Jadi aku tidak bisa leluasa mengayunkan pedangku nanti jika kami bertemu goblin di dalam sini.

_Duk! Duk! Duk!_

Kami berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari depan kami. Tak lama kemudian, belasan goblin muncul. Mereka membawa _longsword_ rusak di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka." Rayleigh berkata lalu kemudian menerjang belasan goblin di depan kami.

Pria tua itu dengan lihai membunuh para goblin menggunakan pedang kayunya yang kulihat terlapisi pendar putih pucat.

Pedang kayu itu terlapisi _Mana_.

Sebelumnya aku bingung bagaimana Rayleigh bisa memotong tubuh para goblin dengan menggunakan pedang kayu. Dan sekarang aku tau jawabannya adalah karena dia melapiskan _Mana_ pada pedang kayunya. Jujur itu membuatku kagum.

Pada dasarnya _Mana_ itu layaknya sebuah elemen listrik. Itu bisa mengalir jika melalui konduktor yang cocok. Dan tubuh sendiri merupakan konduktor paling baik untuk melakukannya.

_Mana_ juga bisa dialirkan pada benda lain selain anggota tubuh. Tapi itu cukup sulit karena tidak semua benda dapat digunakan sebagai perantara energi _Mana_.

Sebagai contoh seperti yang dilakukan Rayleigh, jika kau mengalirkan energi _Mana_ pada pedang kayu, itu sangat sulit. Karena jika kau mengalirkan _Mana_ dalam jumlah besar maka pedang kayu itu akan hancur karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan energi _Mana_. Dan jika kau mengalirkan terlalu sedikit, itu juga akan gagal karena Mana yang melapisinya akan cepat hilang.

Tapi Rayleigh bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah. Itu sudah membuktikan seberapa hebat dia menggunakan _Mana_-nya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Rayleigh untuk membunuh semua goblin yang menghadang kami. Setelah itu kamipun kembali menelusuri gua ini lebih dalam.

Kami sampai di sebuah ruang yang cukup luas, yang merupakan percabangan dari gua ini karena sekarang ada dua jalan lain di depan kami.

Dari salah satu jalan, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang banyak, yang tak lama kemudian belasan goblin lagi muncul di depan kami. Rayleigh kembali menyuruhku diam sedangkan dia sendiri akan melawan para goblin itu lagi sendirian. Aku menyanggupinya dan membiarkan pria tua itu melawan para goblin.

Aku memperhatikan dengan cermat Rayleigh yang bergerak membunuh satu persatu goblin. Untuk mengembangkan gerakan _kenjutsu_-ku, aku melihat bagaimana Rayleigh bergerak menggunakan pedang kayunya itu. Yang kuakui dia sangat hebat. Aku masih harus belajar banyak darinya.

Gerombolan goblin lain berdatangan tak lama setelah Rayleigh menghabisi gerombolan goblin sebelumnya. Aku menarik katana-ku dan memutuskan membantu Rayleigh kali ini saat melihat nafas pria tua itu yang sudah mulai tidak beraturan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menyerahkan semuanya padaku." Rayleigh berkata tepat ketika aku berada di sisinya.

"Dan membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian dengan kondisi kelelahan seperti itu? Jangan bodoh _Oyaji_. Kau harus tahu batasmu juga."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Rayleigh yang tersenyum kecil.

"Terserah kau saja."

Rayleigh melesat maju menerjang gerombolan goblin yang datang. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

_Katana_-ku berayun, memotong lengan satu goblin yang memegang _longsword_ rusak sebelum dia mengayunkannya. Darah menyembur keluar dari lukanya, disusul dengan teriakan kesakitan goblin itu. Aku segera mengakhiri hidup goblin yang sudah cacat itu dengan memenggal kepalanya.

Tiga goblin menyerangku dari tiga arah. Salah satunya mengayunkan pedang rusak di tangannya padaku. Aku menangkisnya dengan mudah lalu menendang tubuh goblin itu. Melemparnya hingga menabrak goblin lain yang sedang dilawan Rayleigh.

Goblin lain menyerang dari samping. Tombak berbilah batu yang dibuat sedemikian rupa tajam bergerak menusuk ke arahku. Aku menghindari tusukan tombak itu, memegangnya kemudian menarik tombak itu. Membuat pemilik tombak juga ikut tertarik. Lalu aku menggunakan pedangku menusuk diantara mata goblin pemilik tombak, membuat darah keluar dari sana disertai teriakan sakit si goblin sebelum kemudian berhenti saat dia mati.

Tombak yang ku genggam di tangan kiri kutarik jauh ke belakang. Suara daging yang tertusuk memberitahu jika tombak itu menusuk sesuatu, tepatnya goblin yang berniat menyerangku dari belakang yang kuketahui berkat deteksi Mana.

"Naruto awas!"

Suara teriakan Rayleigh terdengar olehku. Aku melirik ke arahnya yang terlihat panik. Segera setelahnya aku mengetahui penyebab kepanikannya. Sebuah bola api berukuran cukup besar terlihat di pandanganku, itu menuju ke arahku.

Dengan cepat aku melompat menghindar. Membiarkan bola api itu menghantam tempatku sebelumnya, menciptakan ledakan sedang.

Aku melihat tempat ledakan itu. Sebuah kawah kecil terbentuk akibat ledakan, dan mayat-mayat goblin yang sebelumnya kubunuh hangus. Mengeluarkan bau daging gosong yang memuakan. Kemudian aku melihat asal bola api itu tadi.

Di sana aku melihat satu goblin yang berbeda dari goblin lainnya. Alih-alih memiliki tubuh kecil dengan perut buncit, goblin itu terlihat kurus tapi lebih tinggi dari goblin lainnya. Dia memakai pakaian yang terlihat seperti suku _Apache_, dengan sebuah hiasan kepala. Lengan kanannya merentang ke depan, pada sebuah lingkaran merah yang mengambang berpola rumit. Itu adalah lingkaran sihir. Lengan yang lain memegang sebuah tongkat kayu.

"Berhati-hatilah, goblin itu sudah berevolusi." Rayleigh si sampingku berkata sambil menunjuk goblin yang berbeda itu.

Itu menjelaskan bagaimana goblin itu bisa melakukan sihir untuk menyerangku dengan bola api tadi. Itu karena goblin itu sudah berevolusi.

Pada beberapa kasus, monster bisa menjadi lebih kuat dengan berevolusi. Menjadi monster jenis baru dengan sebuah kemampuan khusus. Itu bisa terjadi saat monster telah memakan banyak manusia atau hidup di sebuah tempat tertentu.

Goblin yang menyerangku tadi adalah goblin yang sudah berevolusi. Menjadi goblin jenis baru yang bisa melakukan sihir. Itu mengejutkan sebenarnya.

Aku menggenggam erat _katana_ di tangan kananku. Menatap waspada goblin pengguna sihir yang dikawal lebih dari 20 goblin lain di belakangnya. Mereka juga berbeda dari goblin biasanya. Terlihat lebih berisi otot. Aku mengasumsikan jika mereka juga goblin yang sudah berevolusi. Pastinya mereka lebih kuat dari goblin lainnya dan mungkin juga lebih pintar.

"Kau punya rencana?"

Aku bertanya pada Rayleigh, sambil terus memperhatikan goblin pengguna sihir yang belum melakukan tindakan.

"Aku akan mengurus goblin-goblin yang ada di belakangnya, lalu disaat itu kau harus membunuh goblin pengguna sihir itu. Dia adalah pemimpinnya. Ketika sebuah pasukan kehilangan pemimpinnya, mereka akan tercerai berai."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi apa kau yakin melawan semua goblin lainnya sendirian? Mereka lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan terlihat lebih kuat."

"Jangan remehkan aku, _Gaki_. Meski aku sudah tua, tapi jika hanya melawan goblin itu bukan masalah bagiku."

"Aku ragu dengan itu. Lihat, kau sudah kelelahan seperti itu. Apa kau masih yakin mau melawan mereka sendirian?"

Rayleigh sudah kelelahan. Itu terlihat dari nafasnya yang sudah sedikit tidak beraturan dan keringat yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku masih sanggup untuk melawan mereka. Kau fokus saja pada membunuh goblin sihir itu."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Aku dan Rayleigh maju bersamaan. Goblin pengguna sihir berteriak, memerintahkan goblin berotot di belakangnya untuk menghadang kami. Rayleigh langsung memancing mereka semua menjauh, membiarkanku untum melawan goblin pengguna sihir sendirian seperti yang sudah direncanakan.

Goblin pengguna sihir merentangkan lengan kanannya, menciptakan lingkaran sihir merah seperti sebelumnya yang mengeluarkan sebuah bola api kecil ke arahku. Aku melompat ke samping menghindari bola api itu. Bola api lain meluncur ke arahku. Aku dengan susah payah menghindarinya selagi masih dalam keadaan melompat. Kemudian aku melompat mundur, menjauh dari goblin pengguna sihir itu.

Goblin pengguna sihiri berteriak. Dan setelah itu beberapa goblin berotot yang sedang di lawan Rayleigh berbalik arah menuju ke arahku. Rayleigh berusaha mencegah mereka namun dihadadang goblin lainnya.

Tiga goblin berotot menyerangku. Pedang _longsword_ rusak mereka berayun secara bersamaan padaku. Aku menangkis itu semua dengan _katana_-ku.

Trank!

Bunyi logam beradu terdengar nyaring. Kekuatan serangan dari letiga goblin ini cukup menekanku. Mereka lebih kuat dari goblin yang sebelumnya kulawan. Aku menghentakan pedangku, lalu melompat mundur menjauh dari mereka.

Mereka tidak membiarkanku lari. Dengan cepat mereka kembali menyerangku. Satu goblin menyerang dengan tebasan dari atas, yang kutahan drngan pedangku. Goblin lain menyerang dari samping. Aku menghentakan pedang goblin yang sedang kutahan, lalu berbalik menendang goblin yang menyerang dari samping.

Tanpa disangka tendanganku berhasil ditahan olehnya. Goblin terakhir menyerang dari arah lain. Dan serangan berupa bola api yang berasal dari goblin pengguna sihir juga menuju ke arahku yang sedang tertahan.

Dalam keadaan satu kaki yang tertahan, aku menggunakan kaki satunya untuk melompat kemudian menendang wajah goblin yang menahanku. Membuatnya terdorong ke belakang dan melepaskan kakiku. Aku jatuh tengkurap dengan sengaja menghindari serangan bola api. Membuat serang itu berlalu melewatiku. Kemudian aku berdiri dan melompat menghindari serangan goblin berotot yang terakhir.

Goblin-goblin ini benar-benar berbeda. Mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan sangat baik dan juga lebih kuat. Ditambah goblin pengguna sihir yang tahu jika pertarungan jarak dekat denganku tidak menguntungkannya. Itu membuatnya memerintahkan goblin bawahannya untuk menahanku agar tidak mendekatinya.

Aku melirik Rayleigh sejenak yang sedang melawan goblin berotot lainnya. Dia terlihat sedikit kewalahan dan juga lebih kelelahan dari sebelumnya. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pertarunganku kemudian membantu Rayleigh. Aku khawatir padanya.

Aku menatap kembali lawanku. Tiga goblin berotot yang di belakang gobling pengguna sihir selaku pemimpin mereka. Dari pertarungan sebelumnya, goblin berotot memiliki reflek lebih baik dari goblin biasa, begitu juga kecepatan dan kekuatan mereka. Satu-satunya cara adalah menyerang dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Dan kebetulan kecepatan adalah spesialisku.

Aku mengalirkan sejumlah Mana pada kedua kakiku, untuk menambah kecepatan gerakku. Juga aku mengalirkanmya pada pedang katana di tanganku. Lapisan Mana merah tipis mengaliri katana yang kugenggam dengan kedua tangan. Karena pedang ini terbuat dari logam khusus yang dapat mengalirkan Mana dengan baik, aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengatur porsi Mana yang harus kugunakan. Aku hanya perlu mempertahankannya tetap stabil.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan menggunakan Mana dalam pertarungan ini. Awalnya aku berpikir membasmi goblin ini akan mudah mengingat mereka itu lemah, ditambah dengan adanya Rayleigh bersamaku. Tapi dengan adanya goblin yang sudah berevolusi, ini menjadi lebih sulit dari yang kuduga.

Selesai dengan persiapan yang kubutuhkan, aku mejejakkan kakiku kuat, membawa diriku menuju pada lawanku. Para goblin itu bertindak. Satu goblin berotot menghadang lajuku. Pedangnya siap untuk menahan serangan. Dengan cepat aku menghujamkan tebasan horizontal pada goblin yang menghadangku. _Katana_-ku beradu sejenak dengan _longsword_ rusaknya kemudian memotong pedang rusak itu dan berlanjut memotong lehernya.

Dengan kecepatan serangan dan lapisan _Mana_ yang mengaliri _katana_-ku yang membuatnya menjadi lebih tajam, aku dapat dengan mudah memotong pedang goblin itu di tambah pedangnya yang memang sudah rusak dan berkarat.

Aku berlanjut menuju goblin berotot lain. Seperti sebelumnya, aku menghujamkan serangan horizontal yang ditahan dengan sia-sia oleh goblin itu karena pedangnya juga terpotong ketika beradu dengan katana-ku. Kepalanya terlempat ke atas begitu dengan mudahnya aku memotong leher goblin itu, mengakhiri nyawanya.

Aku ingin ini cepat selesai. Jadi aku mengincar bagian vital lawanku yang akan membuat mereka mati seketika, yaitu bagian leher mereka.

Berlanjut pada goblin berotot terakhir, goblin itu bernasib sama seperti kedua temannya yang lain ketika aku menyerangnya. Pedangnya terpotong dan berlanjut ke lehernya yang juga ikut terpotong setelahnya.

Kini hanya tersisa goblin pengguna sihir di depanku. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras. Goblin itu pasti marah karena aku telah menghabisi bawahannya.

Goblin itu merentangkan lengannya yang tidak memegang tongkat, menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang bukan hanya satu, melainkan tiga sekaligus. Ketiga lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan sejumlah bola api seukiran bola basket yang langsung melaju ke arahku.

Aku menghindari serangan goblin pengguna sihir, kemudian berlari mengitarinya yang terus membombardir bola api padaku. Strategiku adalah menguras habis _Mana_-nya. Dengan itu dia pasti tidak akan bisa menyerangku lagi karena kuperkirakan semua serangannya terspesialis pada sihir. Tanpa _Mana_, itu berarti dia tidak akan dapat menggunakan sihir lagi.

Aku terus berlari mengitari goblin pengguna sihir yang terus memberikan rentetan seramgan bola api padaku. Sampai saat ketiga lingkaran sihirnya berhenti mengeluarkan serangan dan menghilang, aku berhenti kemudian berbalik lari ke arahnya.

Aku menjejakkan kakiku. Membawa tubuhku sendiri terlempar cepat ke arah goblin pengguna sihir. Pedang _katana_ sudah kugenggam erat dengan kedua tangan siap memberikan serangan pada area vitalnya.

Tanpa disangka, goblin itu kembali menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bola api dengan diameter sekitar 1 meter lebih.

Aku terkejut melihat itu. Berusaha menghindari serangan itu sangat tidak mungkin karena aku yang masih terlempar di udara menuju ke arahnya tidak memiliki pijakan. Alhasil aku memutuskan menerima serangan itu.

Aku mengalirkan _Mana_ ke seluruh tubuh untuk memperkecil dampak serangan yang akan kuterima. Aku juga mengalirkan Mana ke pedangku yang kuposisikan vertikal di depan.

Bola api itu dengan telak mengenaiku. Memberikan rasa panas juga luka bakar kecil pada tubuhku. Bola api itu juga membakar sebagian pakaian yang kugunakan.

Sambil menahan sakit dan panas yang kurasakan, aku terus melaju menembus bola api itu. Goblin pengguna sihir terkejut saat aku berhasil menembus serangan bola apinya dan dia terlihat berniat melarikan diri. Aku tidak membiarkannya melakukan itu.

Secepat mungkin aku berlari kearahnya saat sudah berpijak. Aku mengayunkan _katana_-ku menuju leher lawanku. Goblin itu menahan seranganku dengan tongkatnya yang ternyata cukup keras sampai tidak terpotong oleh pedangku. Dia pasti mengalirkan _Mana_ pada tongkatnya karena terlihat tongkat itu berpendar merah sedikit.

Aku menambahkan lebih banyak _Mana_ mengalir di pedangku. Kemudian aku dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha memotong tongkatnya. Tongkat itu terpotong tak lama kemudian, lalu tanpa ada lagi halangan pedangku memotong lehernya. Kepala yang terlepas dari tempatnya itu terlempar di udara, dan semburan darah berbau tidak sedap keluar dari lehernya yang terpotong. Tubuh goblin itu ambruk ke tanah tak lama kemudian.

Aku menatap singkat tubuh goblin tak bernyawa itu, kemudian beralih melihat ke arah Rayleigh yang masih sibuk melawan beberapa goblin berotot yang tersisa. Melihat itu aku langsung berlari menuju kearahnya untuk membantu.

Aku menyerang satu goblin berotot dari belakang. Memotong lehernya saat dia tidak menyadariku yang dengan seketika mengakhiri nyawanya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, _Oyaji_."

Aku melirik Rayleigh di belakangku. Keringat memenuhi wajahnya dan nafasnya juga memburu pertanda dia sangat kelelahan.

"Kau juga sama berantakannya Naruto. Bahkan lebih parah." Rayleigh membalas sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak membalasnya karena faktanya aku sendiri memang dalam keadaan berantakan.

Dengan pakaian yang sudah tak utuh lagi juga beberapa luka bakar kecil di tubuhku akibat serangan bola api dari goblin pengguna sibir tadi, wajar jika Rayleigh mengatakan keadaanku lebih berantakan darinya.

"Kita selesaikan ini _Oyaji_."

"Tentu. Ayo!"

Aku dan Rayleigh berlari bersama menerjang para goblin berotot. Mereka memiliki kerja sama yang sangat baik, tetapi aku dan Rayleigh berhasil mengatasi itu.

Aku dan Rayleigh sudah sering melakukan latih tanding, jadi sedikit banyaknya kami tau gerakan dan kemampuan masing-masing. Itu membuat kami bisa melakukan berbagai kombinasi serangan dengan koordinasi yang sangat baik. Jadi bahkan kerja sama para goblin berotot dapat kami atasi walau kami kalah jumlah sekalipun.

Cukup lama akhirnya kami berhasil membunuh semua goblin yang tersisa. Rasa lelah kami berdua rasakan setelahnya. Membuat kami mengistirahatkan tubuh kami sejenak di ruang terbuka gua ini.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan. Aku yakin masih ada goblin lagi di sini." Rayleigh berkata sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari drbu yang menempel saat kami duduk beristirahat di tempat ini.

Aku mengangguk lalu ikut berdiri. Setelah itu kami mulai berlanjut mencari goblin lain di gua ini. Kami memulai dari arah dimana para goblin yang tadi kami lawan datang.

Suara langkah kaki dari kami berdua bergema di gua ini. Suasana yang gelap ditambah bau yang tidak mengenakan dari gua ini membuatku begitu muak. Bukannya aku takut pada hantu atau apapun. Hanya saja aku tidak tahan dengan gua ini yang menurutku begitu menjijikan.

Akhirnya kami sampai di ujung jalan gua ini. Mataku mengedar ke sekitar melihat ruang yang sedikit lebih kecil dari ruang terbuka tempatku dan Rayleigh bertarung melawan goblin evolusi tadi. Di tempat ini aku melihat ada beberapa kurungan yang terbuat dari kayu.

Aku melihat isi dari kurungan-kurungan itu dan seketika terkejut. Isi dari kurungan-kurungan itu adalah beberapa wanita, yang dalam keadaan … entah bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya. Yang pasti tidak baik untuk dilihat sama sekali. Dan mereka semua sudah mati.

"Mereka pasti wanita-wanita yang para goblin jadikan sebagai tempat memperbanyak populasi mereka." Rayleigh di belakangku mengatakan itu dengan nada rendah.

Mendengar itu, amarah seketika kurasakan. Aku memang tahu jika goblin sering menculik wanita dan menggunakan mereka sebagai alat untuk memperbanyak diri. Tapi melihat langsung bagaimana keadaan wanita-wanita yang telah mereka gunakan untuk memperbanyak diri, membuatku seketika marah. Pasalnya bahkan beberapa diantara wanita-wanita yang kulihat di dalam kurungan, ada yang bahkan masih memasuki masa remaja.

Aku melihat satu kurungan lain yang tersisa, dan melihat jika ternyata isinya bukanlah mayat wanita yang habis _digunakan_ para goblin. Melainkan beberapa goblin yang masih kecil atau dengan kata lain, mereka adalah anak-anak goblin.

Amarah yang kurasakan semakin besar melihat itu. Dengan langkah berat, aku menghampiri kurungan itu lalu membukanya dengan paksa.

Anak-anak goblin di dalamnya mundur ketakutan melihatku. Wajah mereka terlihat memelas, seakan meminta pengampunan padaku.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak akan memberikan belas kasihan sedikitpun pada makhluk menjijikan seperti kalian."

Aku menarik _katana_-ku, mengayunkannya membunuh satu anak goblin, lalu berlanjut membunuh yang lainnya di dalam kurungan itu sampai tak bersisa sedikitpun.

"Aku terkesan. Kau tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun dihadapankan dengan tatapan memelas anak-anak goblin itu. Kau tahu, orang-orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya kebanyakan akan mengampuni mereka dan membiarkan mereka hidup."

Rayleigh berkata sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada setelah aku selesai membunuh semua anak goblin yang ada di dalam kurungan.

"Jika aku melakukan hal itu, maka anak-anak goblin tadi hanya akan membuat masalah di masa deoan nanti."

"Pemikiran yang bagus."

Aku tidak membalas perkataan Rayleigh. Aku sibuk dengan membersihkan darah dari anak-anak goblin yang kubunuh yang ada pada tubuh dan pedangku.

"Ayo kita telusuri lagi gua ini. Mungkin saja masih ada goblin lain lagi yang tersisa."

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti Rayleigh dari belakang, menelusuri gua ini lagi mencari apakah ada goblin lain yang tersisa. Namun setrlah kami menelusuri semua tempat dan jalan di gua ini, kami tidak menemukan goblin satupun. Sepertinya tidak ada goblin lagi yang tersisa di gua ini. Anak-anak goblin yang kubunuh sepertinya adalah yang terakhir.

Kami memutuskan untuk pulang setelah yakin jika tidak ada lagi goblin yang tersisa. Saat kami keluar dari gua, matahari sudah sedikit condong ke barat, menandakan sudah memasuki waktu sore hari.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Hari dimana akhirnya aku tahu, jika monster adalah makhluk paling menjijikan yang pernah ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pertempuran melawan monster~**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Balasan Review;**

**Suriken: **Yap, Dunia awal Naruto cuma dunia modern biasa.

**Paijo Payah: **

\- Di dunia Naruto yang sekarang gak ada Chakra, yang ada Mana. Naruto punya Mana tapi kapasitasnya normal. Gak besar tapi juga gak kecil.

\- Untuk kemampuan pedang Naruto, tentu bakal meningkat secara bertahap. Tapi bakal ku skip sampe tingkat dimana dia bisa melawan monster tingkat rendah dan beberapa monster tingkat menengah.

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah support fic ini, dan mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Akhir kata, Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. **


	4. Perpisahan yang menyakitkan

**~Higanbana : Reincarnation~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the other are not mine.**

* * *

Di depan halaman rumah, aku dan Rayleigh berdiri berhadapan. Masing-masing dari kami berdua memegang sebuah pedang kayu. Kami saat ini akan melakukan sparring yang rutin dilakukan setiap dua minggu sekali untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuanku sudah berkembang.

"Kau siap Naruto?" Rayleigh bertanya memastikan padaku. Wajahnya menampakan sebuah senyum yang menjengkelkan untukku.

"Tentu. Aku sudah siap sedari tadi _Oyaji_." Aku membalas, sembari mengenggam semakin erat _bokken_ dikedua tanganku.

"Kalau begitu aku mulai."

Rayleigh menghentakan kakinya kuat. Mengirim dirinya sendiri menuju ke arahku dengan cepat. Pedang kayu miliknya yang tergenggam sempurna di kedua tangan mengayun padaku dari arah samping.

**Tak!**

Aku menahan serangan Rayleigh, menciptakan suara benturan yang cukup keras di tempat ini ketika pedang kayu kami beradu. Kekuatan yang tersimpan dari serangan itu cukup kuat kurasakan, tetapi aku bisa mengatasinya. Menggunakan kekuatan yang lebih besar, aku mendorong pedang kayu Rayleigh, menghentakannya lalu balas menyerang dengan ayunan vertikal ke bawah.

**Tak!**

Seranganku ditahan dengan mudah. Rayleigh memposisikan pedang kayunya horizontal di atas kepala menahan pedang kayuku.

Tak kehabisan akal, aku menarik senjataku, lalu melakukan gerakan menusuk menuju dada kiri Rayleigh. Tapi sekali lagi seranganku gagal. Rayleigh dengan cepat merubah posisi pedangnya menjadi di depan dada membelokan seranganku sehingga itu menjadi meleset.

Rayleigh balas menyerang. Pedang kayunya bergerak mengincar pundak kananku dengan cepat. Tak ada kesempatan untukku menahan serangannya, jadi aku memilih melompat ke belakang menghindari itu.

"Reflek-mu berkembang sangat pesat Naruto." Raylaigh berkata disela-sela sparring kami. Aku yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, cukup puas mengetahui latihan yang kulakukan tidak sia-sia.

Aku menghentakan kakiku dengan kuat ke tanah, menyerang kembali Rayleigh yang sudah siap dengan posisi bertahannya. Pedang kayu yang ada di kedua tangan kutarik ke belakang, lalu kemudian kuayunkan dengan kuat secara diagonal pada Rayleigh.

**Tak!**

Lagi, seranganku dapat ditahan oleh Rayleigh. Meski pria tua itu sedikit terseret ke belakang. Aku kembali menyerangnya dengan ayunan pedang horizontal mengincar rusuk kanannya. Tak ada sedikitpun niatku memberi kesempatan pria tua itu untuk menyerang, karena aku tau itu bisa saja membuatku kalah. Aku harus menang kali ini.

Seranganku kembali ditahan oleh Rayleigh. Melihat itu aku kembali menyerangnya lagi dan lagi. Tak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan Rayleigh untuk menyerang balik. Pria tua itu hanya bisa terus bertahan dari serangan beruntun yang kulakukan.

Tempo pertarungan kami semakin melambat seiring waktu berjalan. Rayleigh sudah mulai kelelahan terlihat dari keringat yang mengucur deras di tubuhnya dan nafasnya yang memburu tak beraturan. Ini adalah kesempatan untukku. Dengan menaikan tempo serangan, aku terus menekan pria tua itu, membuatnya menerima beberapa luka lebam di tubuhnya.

Rayleigh melompat mundur, pria tua itu tahu jika dirinya akan kalah jika terus bertahan dari tekanan yang kuberikan. Aku yang melihat itu hanya diam membiarkannya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan _Oyaji_." Senyum remeh kupasang di wajahku. Mengejek keadaan Rayleigh yang sudah kelelahan dan banyak luka lebam di tubuhnya.

"_Maa_, begitulah. Kau sudah berkembang sangat jauh dari sebelumnya Naruto." Rayleigh membalas disela-sela dirinya mencoba mengatur ritme pernapasannya.

"Kita selesaikan ini _Oyaji_." Aku kembali memasang posisi siap bertarung. Pedang kayu kugenggam dengan kedua tangan di depan tubuhku.

Rayleigh tidak membalas perkataanku. Tapi dilihat dari dirinya yang juga memasang posisi siap bertatung, itu berarti dia menyetujuinya.

Keheningan terjadi untuk sesaat. Aku dan Rayleigh masih tetap diam berhadapan dengan posisi yang sama. Saling mengobservasi dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang. Sampai tak lama kemudian, kami menjejak tanah bersamaan, saling meluncur ke arah masing-masing.

Dalam keadaan meluncur, aku membawa pedang kayuku ke samping kiri, bersiap menggunakan salah satu teknik dasar dari kenjutsu. Begitu juga dengan Rayleigh.

"_[**Kenjutsu: Mikadzuki**]_"

"_[**Kenjutsu: Mikadzuki]**_"

Aku dan Rayleigh menyerang ke arah masing-masing secara bersamaan dengan tebasan horizontal. Pedang kayu kami beradu, menciptakan suara benturan kayu yang keras dan hempasan angin yang cukup kuat, menandakan seberapa kuat serangan kami berdua terhadap masing-masing.

Aksi saling beradu kami tak bertahan lama saat pedangku berhasil memukul mundur pedang milik Rayleigh sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu dengan tambahan sedikit kekuatan, aku mendorong lebih kuat pedangku, membuat pria tua berambut silver itu terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak batang pohon dengan cukup keras.

Hal itu menjadi pertanda akhir dari sparring kami, dengan aku yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Aku tersenyum bangga untuk sesaat sampai kemudian aku melihat Rayleigh yang berada jauh di depanku, sedang berjongkok sambil terlihat sangat kesakitan. Lengan kanannya memegang dada bagian kiri dan dia terlihat terbatuk-batuk.

"Oi, _Oyaji_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku bertanya pada Rayleigh perihal keadaannya melihat dia yang kesakitan sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

Rayleigh tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia masih tetap dalam keadaannya yang terbatuk-batuk menahan sakit. Sampai kemudian dia tiba-tiba jatuh ambuk ke tanah. Melihat itu aku menjadi panik dan semakin cepat menghampirinya.

"Oi _Oyaji_!"

Sesampainya aku di dekat Rayleigh, aku segera memeriksa keadannya yang ternyata sudah pingsan. Itu membuatku bisa sedikit bernafas lega meski aku berasa sedikit bingung.

"Apa seranganku tadi terlalu berlebihan?" gumamku bertanya pada diri sendiri dengan bingung.

Melupakan hal itu sejenak, aku lalu mengangkat tubuh Rayleigh dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

**-Higanbana-**

Setelah membawa Rayleigh yang pingsan ke kamarnya, aku kini berada di ruang makan rumah kami yang menyatu dengan dapur. Duduk di kursi meja makan ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat yang baru kubuat.

Aku tengah memikirkan kondisi Rayleigh sekarang yang entah hanya perasaanku saja, dia menjadi lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Ini sangat aneh bagiku. Karena jika kuingat lagi, dua minggu yang lalu dia tidak selemah ini saat sparring waktu itu.

Akhir-akhir ini kulihat Rayleigh memang lebih cepat lelah. Dan itu menjadi pertanyaan bagiku. Maksudku, tidak mungkin seseorang bisa melemah seperti itu dalam kurun waktu yang bisa kubilang cukup singkat, bukan? Yah, meskipun memang Rayleigh sudah cukup berumur, tapi tetap saja itu tidak mungkin. Apalagi dengan adanya fakta bahwa orang itu memiliki Mana yang memperkuat tubuh manusia di dunia ini.

Apa mungkin Rayleigh memiliki suatu penyakit? Jika memang benar, maka kondisinya yang melemah seiring waktu itu mungkin untuk terjadi. Tapi setahuku, Rayleigh tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit berbahaya. Atau mungkin dia menyembunyikannya dariku?

"Huft~ memikirkannya sekeras apapun tidak akan ada gunanya. Aku harus bertanya pada Rayleigh jika ingin tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padanya."

Yah, satu-satunya cara untuk menjawab semua kebingunganku akan kondisi Rayleigh hanyalah bertanya padanya secara langsung.

Karena itu, untuk saat ini aku akan menunggu Rayleigh siuman terlebih dahulu. Lalu setelah itu aku akan bertanya padanya perihal kondisinya yang semakin melemah itu. Jika memang itu karena dia memiliki suatu penyakit berbahaya dan dia menyembunyikannya dariku, maka akan kupastikan dia mendapat pelajaran karena menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting seperti itu dariku.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aku meletakan cangkir teh yang sudah kuminum habis isinya di meja lalu berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang selagi menunggu Rayleigh siuman.

Lebih baik melakukan hal lain selagi menunggu pria tua itu siuman daripada hanya diam saja yang pastinya akan sangat membosankan.

"Mungkin berburu tidaklah buruk," gumamku pelan pada diri sendiri.

Setelah mendapatkan hal apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, dengam segera aku bangkit dari kursi lalu menuju ke kamarku untuk mengambil katana kesayanganku. Lalu setelahnya aku keluar rumah dan pergi menuju hutan yang tak jauh dari rumah untuk berburu.

**-Higanbana-**

Tepat saat matahari berada dipuncaknya, aku pulang dari perburuanku dengan membawa seekor rusa yang telah mati sebagai hasilnya. Meletakan rusa itu di dapur, setelah itu aku berjalan menuju kamar Rayleigh untuk mengecek apakah pria tua itu sudah siuman atau belum.

Dan ternyata Rayleigh sudah siuman. Begitu aku membuka pintu kamarnya, mataku menangkap pria tua berambut silver itu tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Rayleigh menengok ke arahku ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang kubuka.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya _Oyaji_," kataku sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya begitulah Naruto."

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang dengan sebuah kursi kecil, lalu menatap Rayleigh di depanku dengan tajam.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu _Oyaji_?" tanyaku dengan datar pada Rayleigh. Aku yakin Rayleigh pasti mengerti maksud pertanyaanku meskipun terlihat ambigu sekalipun.

Rayleigh diam sejenak sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan menanyakan itu. Yah, aku memang tidak akan bisa selamanya menyembunyikan hal ini."

Ternyata benar dugaanku. Rayleigh menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku perihal kondisinya. Itu membuatku semakin menatap tajam pria tua di depanku ini.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa menjadi lemah seperti ini?"

Cukup lama aku menunggu jawaban dari Rayleigh, sampai kemudian pria tua itu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku sudah pernah bercerita padamu, bukan? Jika aku dulu adalah seorang kesatria kerajaan."

Aku mengangguk. Rayleigh memang pernah bercerita bahwa dia adalah seorang kesatria kerajaan dulunya. Namun dia memilih pensiun karena suatu hal yang tidak dia ceritakan.

"Ini terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih menjadi kesatria kerajaan. Saat itu, aku sedang menjalankan sebuah misi untuk menemukan dan menangkap seorang buronan. Namanya Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

"singkatnya, aku berhasil menemukannya dan kami berduapun bertarung cukup lama. Aku hampir menang dan berhasil menangkapnya jika saja orang itu tidak melakukan sihir pemanggilan."

"makhluk yang Rizevim panggil adalah iblis. Tepatnya adalah _Shūdō on'na no Akuma_, Carmilla. Dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah ini."

Rayleigh mengangkat bajunya, memperlihatkan bagian dada kirinya yang menghitam dan simbol kepala tengkorak di sana. Aku mengerutkan keningku melihat itu.

"ini adalah sihir kutukan yang ditanamkan oleh iblis itu. Sihir kutukan yang membuatku melemah seiring waktu."

"4 tahun setelah kejadian itu, aku memilih berhenti jadi kesatria kerajaan. Karena kekuatanku yang melemah akibat kutukan ini."

Rayleigh nafas kecil sambil menurunkan bajunya kembali. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku seraya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"setelah itu aku hidup di sini. Hidup sebagai orang biasa, sambil menunggu kematian yang akan datang karena kutukan ini."

"1 tahun setelahnya aku menemukanmu. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pasti kau sudah tahu sendiri."

Rayleigh mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tersenyum ke arahku. Entah apa maksud senyumnya itu aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Setelah mendengar cerita Rayleigh, jujur aku merasa terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka jika pria tua di depanku ini telah melalui hidup yang begitu berat. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana rasanya dihantui oleh kematian yang telah mencengkramnya selama ini, dan penderitaan yang dirasakannya akibat kutukan yang ada padanya.

"Setelah mendengar ceritamu itu, rasanya aku jadi enggan untuk memukulmu."

"Kau mau memukulku?"

"Ya tadinya aku akan melakukan itu, karena kau telah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting seperti itu dariku."

Rayleigh tertawa kecil mendengar perkataanku. Aku sendiri yang melihatnya tersenyum lucu.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau beristirahat saja hari ini, biar aku saja yang mengurus semua pekerjaan," kataku sambil berdiri dari duduk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Dan maaf merepotkanmu Naruto," balas Rayleigh.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Rayleigh. Setelah keluar, aku diam sejenak di depan pintu kamarnya. Memikirkan tentang apa yang diceritakan Rayleigh tadi.

"Menunggu kematian, kah?"

Meski aku terlihat tenang, sejujurnya aku saat ini merasa khawatir. Sangat khawatir malah.

Jika suatu saat Rayleigh pergi meninggalkanku, apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Jujur, selama di dunia ini aku tak pernah memikirkan tentang tujuan hidupku sendiri. Aku menjalani hidupku di dunia ini apa adanya. Membiarkan arus membawaku kemanapun arahnya.

Aku juga tidak mengenal siapapun selain Rayleigh. Ya mungkin ada beberapa orang yang kukenal di kota Fort, tapi aku tidak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan mereka. Keseharian yang selalu kulakukan selama ini hanya membantu Rayleigh, berlatih, dan sesekali berburu di hutan. Hanya itu saja.

"Huft ..."

Helaan nafas kukeluarkan. Mungkin hal ini sebaiknya kupikirkan nanti saja. Ya berharap saja Rayleigh tidak akan meninggalkanku dalam waktu dekat. Setidaknya sampai aku menemukam tujuan hidupku di dunia ini.

**-Higanbana-**

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa terasa sejak saat dimana Rayleigh menceritakan penyebab melemahnya dia padaku yang ternyata disebabkan oleh sihir kutukan yang dia miliki. Dan akibat sihir kutukan itu pula kondisi Rayleigh sekarang menjadi semakin buruk.

Pria tua yang sering kupanggil _Oyaji_ itu semakin cepat kelelahan, dan juga kerap kali merasa kesakitan. Hal itu membuatku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja di kamarnya, dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan padaku.

Meski Rayleigh sempat menolak karena dia berpikir masih bisa melakukan satu atau dua hal dalam keadaannya itu, aku tetap bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja di kamar.

Dan sekarang, setelah menjual hasil ladang ke kota Fort, saat ini aku tengah menyiapkam makam siang untuk Rayleigh seperti yang sudah biasa kulakukan akhir-akhir ini. Mengingat kondisi Rayleigh yang buruk, aku berpikir untuk menambah porsi makan menjadi tiga kali sehari. Meski menu makannya hanya sup daging dan sayur juga ditambah roti.

Aku membawa mangkok berisi sup dan juga segelas air menuju kamar Rayleigh. Dapat kulihat Rayleigh yang tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil menatap keluar jendela saat aku memasuki kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu _Oyaji_?" Aku bertanya pada Rayleigh sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Rayleigh mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Tersenyum lalu kemudian membalas, "Lebih buruk dari sebelumnya."

"_Souka_ ..."

Aku meletakan mangkok sup dan gelas air ke atas nakas di samping ranjang Rayleigh. "Ini makan siang untukmu. Jangan lupa untuk memakannya," ucapku.

Rayleigh tersenyum kembali padaku. "Terima kasih Naruto. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk membalasnya. Lalu berbalik berniat pergi dari kamar itu. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Rayleigh menghentikanku.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto."

Aku berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Rayleigh. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Bisa kau tinggal sebentar disini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Aku terdiam sejenak sampai kemudian mengangguk menyanggupinya. Kemudian aku mengambil kursi kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatku dan mendudukinya.

Keheningan terjadi untuk sesaat. Sampai kemudian keheningan itu berakhir saaat Rayleigh membuka suaranya. "Kau tahu, bukan? Hidupku sudah tidak akan lama lagi."

Aku terdiam mendengar itu. Tidak kusangka apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Rayleigh adalah hal yang kutakuti akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan menghela nafas sejenak, aku lalu membalas, "Ya ... aku tahu ..."

Umur Rayleigh sudah tidak akan lama lagi. Aku tahu hal itu. Mengingat kondisinya yang memburuk akibat kutukan yang dia miliki.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti setelah aku mati?" tanya Rayleigh.

Aku kembali terdiam. Pertanyaan itu, adalah pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan yang selalu kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Namun sampai sekarang, aku tidak kunjung mendapat jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu ...," jawabku dengan lirih. "jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat kau pergi nanti. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana selama ini," tambahku.

"Saat aku tau seperti apa dunia tempatku tinggal sekarang, apa yang terlintas dipikiranku adalah untuk menjadi lebih kuat, untuk dapat bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun lagi setelah itu." Aku menundukan kepalaku. Entah karena apa aku melakukannya, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Begitu ... aku sudah menduganya ..." suara berat Rayleigh dapat kudengar di telingaku. Namun aku masih tetap menundukan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, ambilah ini."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, melihat sebuah surat yang ada di tangan Rayleigh. Aku mengambilnya, melihat sekilas surat itu lalu kemudian beralih pada pria berambut perak di depanku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi bisakah kau mengantarkan surat ini pada seseorang saat aku pergi nanti?" Rayleigh menjawab kebingunganku akan surat yang dia berikan.

"Pada siapa?"

"Jiraiya. Dia adalah seorang kepala sekolah di sebuah sekolah sihir di ibukota kerajaan. Aku ingin kau memberikan surat itu padanya. Anggap saja ini adalah permintaan terakhirku."

Aku terdiam. Mataku menatap surat yang dimaksud Rayleigh yang kini berada di tanganku, lalu kemudian aku melepaskan satu helaan nafas.

"Baiklah, akan kuantarkan surat ini."

"Pastikan kau tidak melihatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum surat itu sampai pada tujuannya."

"Aku mengerti."

Keheningan terjadi setelahnya. Rayleigh kulihat memandang keluar jendela tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Sedangkan aku sendiri diam menatap surat yang berada di tanganku. Kemudian aku berniat untuk keluar dari kamar ini karena berpikir tak ada lagi hal yang akan Rayleigh bicarakan. Tapi hal itu kuurungkan saat Rayleigh mulai membuka suaranya kembali.

"Kau tahu Naruto, waktu itu aku juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu sekarang. Saat aku memilih pensiun dari pekerjaanku 6 tahun yang lalu."

Kata-kata Rayleigh menarik perhatianku. Membuatku kembali duduk di kursi kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku memilih hidup sebagai orang biasa, melakukan aktivitas yang biasa penduduk lakukan, sambil berharap aku bisa menemukan sebuah tujuan hidup untukku. Tapi ternyata tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menunggu kematian yang akan datang padaku cepat atau lambat."

"sampai akhirnya kau datang, Naruto. Kedatanganmu merubah hidupku. Kau menarikku dari kekosongan hidup yang kurasakan, dan membuatku mendapatkan tujuan hidupku yang baru."

"berkat kau, aku bisa bertahan dari rasa sakit yang diakibatkan kutukan ini. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi denganmu, orang yang sudah kuanggap cucuku sendiri. Itulah tujuan hidupku yang baru."

"tapi sepertinya itu mustahi karena kutukan ini."

Mendengar kata-kata Rayleigh aku seketika mengangkat kepalaku, menatap pria tua itu yang tersenyum teduh padaku dengan tidak percaya.

Aku ingin membalas kata-kata Rayleigh, tapi entah kenapa sekeras apapun aku berusaha, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku sedikitpun.

"Kuharap kau menemukan tujuan hidupmu suatu saat nanti Naruto. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan apa yang dulu kurasakan."

Aku tetap diam. Meski sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membalas kata-kata Rayleigh barang hanya dua kata 'terima kasih' untuknya karena telah menganggapku berarti. Tapi aku tidak bisa, seakan ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk mengucapkannya.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam membisu tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Dan itu menjadi satu penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku.

Satu minggu setelahnya, Rayleigh meninggal dunia. Itu menjadi pukulan berat untukku yang tak berkomunikasi banyak dengannya lagi setelah Rayleigh menyampaikan permintaan terakhirnya. Jika saja aku tahu itu adalah saat-saat terakhir untukku dapat berbicara dengannya, maka aku akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya saat itu.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di depan makam orang yang telah merawatku selama aku berada di dunia ini. Karangan-karangan bunga yang berasal dari penduduk kota Fort yang mengenal Rayleigh menghiasi di depan batu nisan bertuliskan namanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan pergi secepat ini ..." Suaraku parau. Sejujurnya aku memaksakan diriku sendiri untuk mengatakan itu sambil menahan sebuah perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali kurasakan saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf, jika aku sering membuatmu kesal karena sikapku. Aku minta maaf, jika aku tidak pernah menghormatimu ... dan, aku minta maaf ... karena tidak sempat ... mengucapkan terima kasih padamu ... saat kau masih ada di sini ..."

Aku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahannya. Aku memegang dada kiriku, tempat dimana perasaan asing yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tahu perasaan apa ini. Ini adalah perasaan sedih ditingalkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi. Aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini rasanya. Ini benar-benar menyesakan, sampai membuatku tak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

Aku menangis dalam diam.

"Kau pasti akan tertawa melihatku saat ini." Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sambil membayangkan Rayleigh yang tertawa keras melihat keadaanku saat ini. Itu cukup untuk menghibur diriku dan menahan rasa sakit di dadaku yang kurasakan saat ini.

Jiia diingat-ingat, Rayleigh adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar menganggap diriku apa adanya. Dia juga orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan apa yang namanya kasih sayang. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan bahkan saat aku masih dikehidupanku yang dulu.

Sejak kecil, aku selalu sendirian. Kedua orang tuaku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Meninggalkanku bersama para maid dirumah. Mereka adalah orang yang gila kerja. Mereka mencurahkan seluruh hidup mereka pada pekerjaan. Tak ada satu haripun tanpa kerja bagi mereka. Sampai mereka melupakanku, anak mereka sendiri. Itulah yang kuketahui dari kedua orang tuaku.

Aku ingin mereka memperhatikanku, seperti halnya yang dilakukan orang tua dari teman-temanku. Itulah yang kuinginkan saat itu. Karena itu, aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Apapun kulakukan untuk membuat mereka melihatku. Tapi sekeras apapun aku berusaha, itu tetap sia-sia. Mereka tetap saja fokus pada pekerjaan mereka. Pada akhirnya aku putus asa, dan memilih untuk menyerah.

Rayleigh adalah orang yang pertama kali membuatku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang. Dia menyayangiku, merawatku selayaknya aku adalah keturunannya sendiri. Aku juga menyayanginya. Meski aku tidak pernah menunjukannya secara langsung. Seakan ada sesuatu yang selalu menahanku untuk menunjukan rasa sayangku padanya.

Aku menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mataku, lalu berusaha untuk tersenyum meski rasanya sangat sulit.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus melaksanakan permintaan terakhirmu ini." Aku berkata seperti itu sambil melihat surat yang ada di tangan kananku saat ini. Surat yang diberikan Rayleigh padaku untuk diantarkan pada seseorang sebagai permintaan terakhirnya.

"Semoga kau tenang di sana, Jii-san." Untuk pertama kalinya, aku memanggil Rayleigh dengan benar sebagai kakek-ku meski hanya sebagai kakek angkat.

Dengan itu aku pergi dari area pemakaman didekat kota Fort. Aku harus kembali ke rumah dan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhanku untuk melaksanakan permintaan Rayleigh.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku dengan segera mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan untuk perjalanan panjang ini. Aku beruntung Rayleigh memiliki segala kebutuhan yang kuperlukan. Termasuk peta agar aku tidak tersesat dalam perjalanan.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku akhirnya selesai. Semua keperluan seperti pakaian, makanan, uang dan lainnya telah siap dan kumasukan ke dalam **_Dimensional Storage_**. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal pergi melaksanakan permintaan terakhir Rayleigh. Aku akan berangkat menggunakan kuda yang sering aku dan Rayleigh gunakan untuk mengantar hasil ladang ke kota fort.

Sejenak aku menatap rumah yang telah 5 tahun menjadi tempat tinggalku. Cukup banyak kenangan yang kudapat di rumah ini bersama Rayleigh, membuatku merasa enggan untuk meninggalkannya. Namun aku menyingkirkan perasaan itu dan memantapkan hatiku. Permintaan terakhir Rayleigh adalah hal yang sangat penting untukku saat ini. Aku harus melaksanakannya.

Dengan itu aku lalu naik keatas kuda, kemudian memacunya untuk pergi dari sini. Aku harus melewati kota Fort terlebih dahulu lalu keluar dari gerbang lainnya sebelum akhirnya memulai perjalanan panjang ini.

Aku berharap perjalanan ini tidak akan terlalu sulit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Perpisahan yang menyakitkan~**

**To be continu****e**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini.**


	5. Awal perjalanan

**Higanbana : Reincarnation**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the other are not mine**

* * *

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa sejak aku memulai perjalanan ini. Hari sudah malam dan karena itu aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Di dalam rimbunnya pepohonan hutan aku turun dari atas kuda, mengikatkan tali kuda ke salah satu pohon menjaganya agar tidak kabur. Kemudian aku mengambil posisi duduk bersandar pada pohon itu mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang terasa pegal karena mengendarai kuda selama seharian.

Melakukan sedikit peregangan pada tubuhku yang terasa kaku lalu setelahnya aku menghela nafas lega. Kemudian aku menjulurkan lengan kananku ke samping. Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih kemerahan yang merupakan pintu _[Dimensional Storage]_ milikku muncul tak lama setelahnya yang kemudian kumasukan lenganku ke dalamnya mengambil makanan dan air yang kusimpan di dalam sana. Aku juga mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kertas kasar berwarna coklat yang merupakan peta dari sana.

Sambil memakan roti yang kukeluarkan dari _[Dimensional Storage]_, aku membuka lipatan peta dan meletakannya di atas rumput. Mataku menatap fokus keseluruhan peta itu sebelum kemudian terfokus pada satu tempat.

"Baiklah, saat ini aku ada di sini ..." Jari telunjuk kiriku menunjuk pada area hutan di peta yang merupakan tempatku berada sekarang setelah melewati kota Fort. "dan ibukota kerajaan ada disini." Aku menarik jariku menuju sebuah kota besar yang tertera pada peta yang merupakan tempat tujuanku.

Ibukota dari Genso Ōkoku(Elemental Kingdom) adalah kota Konoha yang berada di wilayah api. Itu adalah tempat yang jauh dari sini.

Kerajaan ini dibagi menjadi lima wilayah yang diantaranya adalah wilayah api, air, angin, tanah dan petir. Hal inilah yang membuat kerajaan ini dinamai Genso(Elemental) karena merupakan gabungan dari lima negara berbeda yang menggunakan simbol lima elemen utama. Kelima kerajaan itu dulunya saling berseteru dan berperang satu sama lain. Namun mereka memilih berdamai setelah melihat kerugian yang didapat dari perseteruan yang tak menghasilkan apapun itu. Dari perdamaian itu mereka kemudian memutuskan beraliansi, dan hasil dari aliansi itu adalah terbentuknya sebuah kerajaan besar Genso.

Itulah sejarah kerajaan ini yang diceritakan oleh Rayleigh padaku.

"Rayleigh ..."

Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat pada pria tua berambut silver itu sekarang. Aku juga merasa merindukannya, padahal belum genap dua hari terlewat sejak dia meninggal. Mungkin itu karena aku sudah hidup cukup lama bersamanya yang membuatku merasa kehilangan saat dia tidak ada bersamaku.

Lengan kiriku bergerak menyentuh katana yang tergantung di pinggang kiri. Mengelus pegangan pedang pemberian Rayleigh itu dengan lembut sambil bernostalgia saat dimana pria tua itu memberikannya padaku.

"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, _Oyaji_." Aku memanjatkan do'a pada sosok kakek angkatku yang telah tiada itu sambil tersenyum menatap langit malam yang tertutupi rimbunnya dedaunan pohon di sini.

*Wush*

Secara tiba-tiba angin malam yang dingin berhembus cukup kuat, membuatku mengeratkan jubah panjang yang kukenakan guna mendapatkan kehangatan lebih.

"Sebaiknya aku membuat api ungun." Aku bangkit dari duduk lalu berjalan mencari kayu bakar yang akan kugunakan untuk membuat perapian.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mendapatkan kayu bakar. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya memotong beberapa ranting kecil dari pohon untuk mendapatkannya kemudian menyusun kayu-kayu itu menjadi bentuk kerucut di tempat sebelumnya.

Aku mengadahkan tangan kananku ke depan. Lalu berkonsentrasi mengalirkan energi _Mana_ dalam tubuhku ke telapak tanganku sambil membayangkan sebuah kobaran api kecil. Tak lama sebuah percikan api muncul di telapak tanganku yang kemudian menjadi sebuah kobaran api kecil. Menggunakan api itu aku membakar kayu-kayu yang kususun dan akhirnya sebuah api unggun tercipta yang cukup untuk memberikan kehangatan dan menerangi tempatku berada saat ini.

Apa yang kulakukan tadi hanya sebuah manipulasi dasar elemen. Mengubah energi _Mana_ menjadi sebuah elemen yang tergantung pada atribut sihir yang dimiliki. Namun meski disebut sebagai dasarnya, sejujurnya hal ini tidaklah mudah untuk dilakukan. Saat aku pertama kali melakukannya pun Rayleigh cukup terkejut karena aku bisa melakukannya dalam sekali percobaan.

Alasan kenapa aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah adalah karena aku membayangkan penciptaan api itu sendiri dan bukan hanya membayangkan apinya saja. Itulah kenapa aku bisa langsung melakukannya dalam satu kali percobaan dulu.

Sekarang masalah perapian sudah selesai. Dan karena aku masih merasa lapar, aku berpikir untuk makan sesuatu lagi untuk mengisi perutku.

Aku mengambil dua ranting berbentuk Y yang sengaja kusisakan lalu menancapkannya di dua sisi api unggun. Kemudian aku membuka kembali dimensi penyimpanan dan mengambil potongan daging paha rusa yang kusimpan disana juga bumbu garam. Kubumbui daging rusa itu dengan sedikit garam agar memiliki sedikit rasa saat dimakan lalu setelahnya aku menusukan satu ranting lagi yang tersisa dan mulai membakarnya diatas api unggun.

Sambil menatap kobaran api unggun di depanku, aku memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan nanti setelah menuntaskan permintaan terakhir Rayleigh. Apa mungkin aku harus kembali ke rumah? Meneruskan ladang milik Rayleigh, menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang biasa. Itu bukan pilihan yang buruk. Dengan begitu aku juga bisa lebih menghindari ancaman yang bisa mengancam nyawa. Tapi mungkin itu akan sangat membosankan. Maksudku, melakukan hal-hal yang sama secara berulang setiap hari pasti akan terasa membosankan, bukan? Apalagi jika yang kulakukan itu adalah kegiatan yang monoton. Ya, mungkin tidak akan semembosankan itu jika aku melakukan hal-hal lain yang menyenangkan.

"Huft ..."

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Mungkin hal ini sebaiknya kupikirkan kembali nanti. Siapa tau mungkin nanti dalam perjalananku mengantar surat ini, aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi tujuan hidupku. Ya mungkin.

"!"

Aku tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan menerpaku. Ini ... tidak salah lagi jika ini adalah aura membunuh. Dan ini terasa cukup kuat untuk membuatku menjadi sangat waspada. Aku berdiri secara perlahan sambil lengan kananku bersiap untuk menarik pedang di pinggang kiriku.

Aku mengaktifkan deteksi _Mana_ dan merasakan jika ada beberapa aura mendekat ke arahku. Jumlahnya sekitar 8 dan itu semua datang dari arah depan dan samping. Aku diam waspada, menunggu kedatangan kedelapan sosok yang mendekat itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka muncul.

Delapan ekor serigala, Yang dilihat dari bagaimanapun mereka bukanlah serigala biasa karena ukuran mereka yang lebih besar. Bulu mereka yang berwarna abu bercampur hitam terlihat kasar, menambah keganasan penampilan mereka. Deretan gigi-gigi runcing di mulut mereka terlihat bisa mengoyak daging dengan mudah. Kedelapan ekor serigala itu mengelilingiku, menatapku dengan mata vertikal mereka yang tajam.

Dire Wolf, itulah nama para serigala itu. Salah satu monster yang berada di kelas menengah. Monster serigala yang selalu memburu mangsa secara berkelompok.

Ini sangat buruk. Aku tidak mungkin bisa selamat jika memilih untuk melawan. Mungkin untukku jika hanya ada satu, namun jika delapan ekor sekaligus, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Maka dari itu satu-satunya pilihan untukku sekarang hanyalah melarikan diri. Dan aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk itu.

Lenganku bergerak mengambil daging rusa yang masih belum matang dibakar itu lalu melemparnya ke arah salah satu dari Dire Wolf. Perhatian para Dire Wolf teralihkan oleh daging itu untuk sementara waktu dan itu dengan cepat kumanfaatkan. Aku melepas ikatan kudaku pada pohon lalu kemudian menaikinya, setelahnya aku memacu kudaku pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku dapat mendengar auman para Dire Wolf dari belakang di atas kuda yang kutunggangi ini. Sejenak aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada sekitar empat Dire wolf mengejarku. Sepertinya sisanya tengah memakan daging rusa yang kulempar tadi. Mereka tidak ingin mangsa mereka yaitu aku kabur rupanya.

Aku kembali melihat ke depan fokus pada jalanan hutan yang gelap. Mempercepat laju kuda yang kutunggangi ini agar bisa lepas dari kejaran para Dire Wolf di belakangku.

Dalam pelarian aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang melakukan hal bodoh yang berakibat memancing para monster itu.

**-Higanbana-**

Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku mengendarai kuda ini. Yang pasti apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari kejaran para Dire Wolf. Meski aku sudah tidak mendengar suara para monster itu di belakang, tapi perasaan cemas membuatku terus membawa kuda ini melaju.

Sampai akhirnya aku melihat ujung dari hutan ini di depan sana. Perasaan lega kurasakan dalam hati sembari memacu kuda ini lebih cepat. Hamparan padang rumput menyambutku begitu aku keluar dari area hutan. Langit malam yang sebelumnya tidak bisa kulihat terlihat indah dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana. Aku menghentikan laju kuda dan menengok ke belakang melihat area hutan yang terlihat gelap.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil lolos." Aku menghela nafas lega mengetahui tak adanya lagi keberadaan Dire Wolf yang mengejarku tadi. Sungguh sebuah hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dikejar oleh sekelompok monster yang kelaparan. Para Dire Wolf itu begitu keras kepala mengejarku sampai jauh dari tempat kami bertemu sebelumnya. Sangat beruntung aku bisa lolos dari kejaran mereka.

"Cih, bodohnya aku." Aku merutiku diriku sendiri dengan kesal. Mengingat apa yang kulakukan sebelumnnya membuatku merasa sangat bodoh.

Konyolnya aku yang memancing pada Dire Wolf itu mendatangiku tadi. Harusnya aku tidak lupa bahwa daerah hutan ini adalah habitat dari para monster itu. Dan dengan apa yang kulakukan yaitu membakar daging tadi, jelas memancing para Dire Wolf untuk berdatangan karena aroma dari daging yang kubakar. Sungguh sebuah kebodohan yang begitu memalukan.

Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulutku. Aku merasa sangat lelah saat ini. Bukan hanya lelah secara fisik, tetapi juga kelelahan mental sedang kurasakan sekarang. Ingin rasanya aku beristirahat sekarang juga namun aku tahu bahwa itu mustahil.

"Ingin rasanya aku tidur dan beristirahat. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin untuk melakukan itu di tempat ini."

Mengingat tempat ini masih masuk ke dalam kawasan habitat monster Dire Wolf, akan ada kemungkinan mereka datang dan menyerangku jika aku memilih beristirahat di sini. Karena itulah aku bilang bahwa mustahil untuk melakukannya di tempat ini. Pilihan yang aman untukku sekarang hanyalah terus melanjutkan perjalanan sampai setidaknya aku keluar dari daerah hutan ini.

Dan begitulah, bersamaan dengan helaan nafas lelah yang kukeluarkan, aku kemudian pergi dari padang rumput ini dengan rasa lelah yang menghinggapi diriku.

**-Higanbana-**

Tak terasa hari sudah beranjak pagi sekarang. Saat ini aku berada di pinggir sebuah sungai kecil masih di dalam kawasan hutan. Aku turun dari kuda lalu berjongkok di pinggir sungai dan meraup air sungai itu dengan kedua tangan kemudian meminumnya. Rasa segar seketika mengalir di tenggorokanku saat aku meminum air sungai yang jernih itu. Aku juga membiarkan kudaku minum di sungai ini di sampingku.

Merasa belum cukup, aku kembali meraup air sungai di depanku lalu kemudian menggunakannya untuk membasuh wajahku. Perasaan segar kurasakan seketika yang sedikit mengurangi kantuk yang menderaku akibat tidak tidur semalaman meski hanya sedikit. Aku masih merasa sangat mengantuk dan ingin segera beristirahat.

"Seharusnya aku sudah keluar dari habitat para Dire Wolf sekarang," gumamku sambil melirik ke sekitar.

Jika tebakanku benar, maka seharusnya aku sudah keluar dari kawasan tempat tinggal para Dire Wolf sekarang setelah tetap meneruskan perjalanan pada malam hari tadi. Jsdi kupikir, sekarang aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Dengan memikirkan itu, aku berdiri lalu menarik kudaku menuju sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatku lalu mengikatkan talinya pada pohon itu. Kemudian aku duduk bersandar pada pohon yang sama dan mulai mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk tidur.

"Semoga tidak ada hal apapun yang menggangguku." Aku bergumam seperti itu lalu kemudian mulai menutup mataku.

Tapi sepertinya harapanku tidak terkabul. Belum berlalu 1 menit setelah aku menutup mata dan mencoba tidur, aku kembali membuka mataku saat suara patahan ranting terdengar di telingaku. Aku bangkit dari duduk lalu melihat ke arah dalam hutan di belakangku tempat suara patahan ranting yang kudengar berasal. Di sana aku dapat melihat, seorang gadis berusia tak lebih dari 10 tahun sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon sambil menatapku dengan takut.

'Anak kecil? Apa yang dia lakukan di dalam hutan seperti ini,' pikirku dengan heran melihat anak kecil di depan sana itu.

Gadis itu kulihat terkejut saat aku melihat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dia berbalik lalu berlari pergi yang membuatku terkejut melihatnya. Dengan segera aku bergerak mengejar gadis kecil itu.

"Hey! Tunggu!"

Keberadaan seorang anak kecil di dalam hutan tentu sangatlah aneh. Maka dari itu aku mengejarnya berniat mengetahui alasan dia berada di dalam hutan ini. Bisa saja gadis itu ternyata sedang tersesat, jika begitu maka aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Sangat berbahaya untuk seorang anak kecil sepertinya berada di dalam hutan sendirian.

Tak butuh waktu lama untukku dapat mengejar gadis itu mengingat perbedaan kecepatan diantara kami. Dengan mudah aku audah berada di belakangnya dan langsung menangkap gadis kecil itu yang membuat dia memberontak.

"Lepaskan! Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Gadis ini berteriak memohon dengan suara yang terdengar ketakutan. Ini membuatku merasa seperti seorang pedofil yang sedang menangkap mangsanya.

"Tenanglah nak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu." Aku berkata seperti itu berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis kecil ini namun tidak berhasil. Dia masih tetap memberontak dalam pelukanku sambil terus memohon untuk dilepaskan. Sampai setelah aku membujuknya beberapa kali, gadis ini akhirnya berhenti memberontak lagi dan menjadi tenang.

"Bagus, tenanglah oke, aku tidak berniat buruk padamu." Aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan gadis kecil dipelukanku ini bahwa aku tidak memiliki niat buruk. Meski tak ada tanggapan apapun yang kudapat darinya untuk perkataanku.

Aku berjongkok lalu melepaskan pelukanku dan membalik tubuh gadis ini untuk menghadap ke arahku. Aku melihat penampilan gadis ini yang memiliki rambut perak panjang yang diikat sedemikian rupa, mata berwarna emas mengkilat, dan wajah berkulit putih porselen. Sejenak aku terdiam melihat gadis ini yang begitu imut di mataku, tapi kemudian aku menggelengkan kepalaku menyingkirkan pemikiran yang sempat terlintas di kepalaku.

"Baiklah gadis kecil, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Aku bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin berusaha untuk tidak membuat gadis di depanku takut. Untuk sejenak dia diam tak bersuara sambil menunduk sampai akhirnya dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Lily, namaku Lily."

"Oke Lily-_san_, sekarang boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam hutan seperti ini?"

"Aku ... aku tersesat."

Jadi benar dugaanku. Memang tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih logis untuk menjelaskan keberadaan seorang anak kecil di dalam hutan selain karena tersesat. Aku sudah memperkirakannya sebelumnya.

"Begitu ya ... jika boleh tahu, dimana tempat tinggalmu?" Aku kembali bertanya tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku berusaha menggunakan nada selembut mungkin agar gadis bernama Lily ini merasa nyaman denganku.

"Aku ... aku tinggal di desa Hage."

Desa Hage, kah. Itu adalah sebuah desa yang di kelilingi oleh hutan dan bukit. Dan jika aku tidak salah perkiraan, maka seharunya desa itu tidak berada terlalu jauh dari sini.

"Desa Hage ya ... aku tahu kemana arah desa itu dari sini."

"Benarkah? _Nii-san_ tau kemana arah ke desaku?"

"Tentu. Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk menjawabnya. Gadis di depanku terlihat senang saat dengan tanggapanku itu, namun tak lama raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ragu dan kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya. Melihat itu aku sempat bingung sebelum akhirnya mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu.

"Tenang saja Lily-_san_, aku tidak memiliki niat jahat padamu. Percayalah padaku." Aku mengatakan itu sambil mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Gadis di depanku ini masih ragu denganku. Itu cukup wajar mengingat aku adalah orang asing. Siapapun akan merasa ragu saat ditawari bantuan oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Maka dari itulah aku berusaha meyakinkan Lily bahwa aku tidak memiliki niat jahat padanya dan tulus untuk membantunya.

Gadis kecil di depanku mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatapku dengan wajah ragu sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Melihat itu aku juga tersenyum pada gadis cilik di depanku ini.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Aku mengatakan itu sambil berdiri lalu kemudian menuntun Lily menuju tempat dimana kudaku berada sekarang.

Setelah sampai, aku melepaskan ikatan kuda dari pohon lalu membantu Lily untuk naik keatasbya. Setelah itu aku menyusul naik keatas punggung kuda dan kemudian kamipun pergi dari tempat ini menuju desa Hage untuk mengantar Lily pulang. Kami menuju desa Hage dengan mengikuti arah hulu dari sungai tempat aku beristirahat tadi, karena dari yang kuingat di peta, sungai ini memang menuju ke desa Hage.

Dalam perjalanan, aku sempat bertanya bagaimana Lily bisa tersesat di dalam hutan ini. Gadis kecil ini menjawab bahwa awalnya dia sedang mencari jamur bersama anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya di pinggiran hutan desa Hage. Lalu kemudian dia tersesat di dalam hutan saat asik mengejar seekor kupu-kupu.

Mendengar bagaimana gadis ini bisa tersesat membuatku tertawa geli. Aku lalu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sangat ceroboh sampai bisa tersesat karena mengejar seekor kupu-kupu. Dan reaksi gadis ini saat mendengar perkataanku itu sangat lucu. Dia mengembungkan pipinya, dan kemudian memuku-mukul dadaku sambil mengatakan bahwa dia tidaklah ceroboh.

Dan begitulah, perjalanan menuju desa Hage menjadi tidak membosankan karena tingkah lucu dari gadis kecil bernama Lily ini. Akhirnya kami sampai di tujuan tak berapa lama kemudian. Kami keluar dari dalam hutan di pinggiran desa Hage yang tepatnya berada di area persawahan. Dari sini, Lily menujukan arah menuju rumahnya yang adalah sebuah bangunan gereja berdinding batu yang kokoh.

Di depan bangunan gereja itu terdapat beberapa orang yang kebanyakan adalah anak-anak seusia Lily. Begitu kami mendekat, pandangan orang-orang itu langsung tertuju pada kami, tepatnya pada Lily. Satu orang wanita yang kukira seusia denganku dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Lily hanya berbeda warna rambut berjalan mendekati kami.

"Lily-_chan_!"

Begitu aku menurunkan Lily dari atas kuda, gadis kecil itu seketika lari berhambur menuju wanita yang mirip dengannya itu.

"_Nee-san_!"

"Lily-_chan_, syukurlah kau selamat. _Nee-san_ sangat khawatir padamu saat anak-anak bilang kau hilang di hutan. Dari mana saja kau ini?"

Wanita yang ternyata adalah kakak dari Lily itu memeluk gadis kecil itu. Aku yang melihat itu hanya diam tanpa berniat sedikitpun menganggu momen mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku _Nee-san_. Aku tersesat saat sedang bermain dengan kupu-kupu di hutan."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah kembali."

"Um, _Nii-san_ ini yang mengantarkanku pulang."

Lily mengatakan itu sambil melihat kearahku dan menunjuk. Kakaknya juga melihat kearahku saat Lily mengatakan itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar adikku pulang tuan, aku tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa atas bantuanmu ini," ucap wanita itu berterima kasih padaku.

"Sama-sama. Lagipula aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat di hutan. Itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang besar." Aku membalas ucapan terima kasih wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Orang-orang yang ada di depan gereja juga mulai mendekat ke arah kami. Mereka berdiri dibelakang Lily dan kakaknya yang masih berpelukan, menatap kedua kakak adik itu dengan tersenyum. Lalu satu-satunya pria paruh baya diantara mereka maju mendekat ke arahku.

"Namaku Orsi Orfai, sebagai pengurus gereja dan panti asuhan ini, aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena telah mengantar Lily-_chan_ kembali ke sini anak muda." Pria paruh baya itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

"Sama-sama Orsi-_san_." Aku membalas ucapan terina kasihnya sambil tersenyum seperti sebelumnya.

"Jika berkenan, aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu ini. Jadi tolong katakan saja jika ada yang kau inginkan." Orsi-_san_ kembali berkata menawarkan balasan untukku karena telah mengantar kembali Lily ke sini.

Sejenak aku memikirkan penawarannya. Sejujurnya ada satu krisis yang sedang kualami saat ini. Kupikir aku bisa memintanya padanya.

"Jika boleh, bisakah aku menumpang beristirahat di sini untuk satu hari?" Aku mengatakan keinginanku yang ingin menumpang istirahat.

Aku masih merasa mengantuk sekarang. Itu wajar mengingat aku belum sedikitpun beristirahat dari kemarin. Saat di hutan tadipun aku terganggu karena adanya Lily.

"Tentu, tentu saja boleh anak muda." Orsi-_san_ memperbolehkanku, itu membuatku senang sungguh.

"Terima kasih Orsi-_san_."

"Tidak masalah. Ayo, aku akan antarkan kau ke ruanganmu. Untuk kudamu, kau bisa menyerahkannya pada Sister Lily, biar dia mengurusnya." Orsi-_san_ mengatakan itu sambil menunjuk pada seorang biarawati yang berada di sampingnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku menyerahkan tali kudaku pada biarawati itu lalu kemudian aku mengikti Orsi-_san_ masuk ke dalam gereja.

Kami memasuki gereja dan menuju sebuah pintu yang ada di ujung. Orsi-_san_ membuka pintu itu dan terlihatlah dipandanganku sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak kecil yang terdapat dua buah kasur berukuran satu orang di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Nah, kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini anak muda."

"Baik, dan terima kasih Orsi-_san_, sudah memperbolehkanku untuk menumpang disini." Aku membungkuk berterina kasih pada Orsi-_san_ yang ada di depanku.

"Tidak masalah anak muda. Oh ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

"Naruto, namaku Naruto."

"Ah baiklah Naruto-_san_. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa mencariku atau Sister Lily."

"Baik, aku mengerti Orsi-_san_."

Orsi-_san_ mengangguk, lalu kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku di depan kamar ini. Setelah Orsi-_san_ pergi, aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Lalu kemudian aku melepaskan jubahku dan juga pedang dari pinggangku dan menyimpannya ke dalam _[Dimensional Storage-ku]_. Setelah itu aku kemudian menghempaskan tubuhku di salah satu kasur yang ada di kamar ini.

"Huft, dua hari yang melelahkan." Aku bergumam dengan nada lelah sebelum kemudian mulai memejamkan mataku dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Awal Perjalanan~**

**To be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : Orsi Orfai dan Sister Lily saya ambil dari anime Black Clover begitu juga dengan desa Hage yang sama ambil dari sana. Untuk Lily si _loli yang tersesat di hutan_, saya ambil dari servant FGO namanya Jeanne Lily. Dari sini kalian pasti bisa tau siapa kakaknya. **

**Sekian dari saya. Akhir kata, **

**Terima kaaih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini.**


End file.
